For the Swarms
by Skull on Cap
Summary: The Raiders have failed to protect the Artifact, which has fall into Kerrigan's hand. With the Hybrids coming, Kerrigan decided to send three of her Broods to entirely different universe and spread in name of the Swarms. Is now looking for Bete-Reader s .
1. Chapter 1

Starcraft-Star War Crossover

**Title: **For the Swarms

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Star War or Starcraft. Star War is own by George Lucas(movie), Bioware (games), and LucasArt(games). Starcraft is own by Blizzard.

**Warning: **My grammar may be…unfriendly to you, readers. Oh, yeah, this story will take place in AU Star War **AND** AU Starcraft. For those who don't know, AU is alternative universe.

**Summary: **The Queen of the Blade and her Swarm have defeated the Raiders and the Dominion, before Jim Raynor has chance to use the artifact. Seeing this happened, the rest of Dominion have abandoned their troops and the Raiders on Char…Later, the Queen has crushed both Terran and Protoss…Few years later, the Queen decided that she refused to let the Hybrid to walk over her, thus she sent one of the Broods to the different universe…Watch out, Republic and Jedi, the Hadeous Brood is here…

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

**Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something**

**Chapter One: Unfortunate Pirates**

**Somewhere close to Outer Rim, a lone ship can be seen moving…**

Through the 'driver' window, two different strange looking aliens can be seen, with one of them piloting the ship. It's appeared that these aliens are bored, since there's nothing going on as their ship is just traveling, secretly carrying illegal stuffs. That's right; they're running away from the law enforcement of Galactic Empire, or the Imperials. For while, there was a silence, until one of two aliens broke the silence and asked, "Hey, Rithik! How long till we get to our-I mean, You-Know-Where?" to other alien, who is busily piloting the ship. They both appeared to be bald head with two funny-looking things sticking out of their head, have two eyes that are completely black, rough-looking greenish skin, and wearing typical clothes that most pirates and smugglers usually wear.

The Rodian pilot, named Rithik, answered, "As I told you like hour ago, Geeda…It will take us about-". Rithik paused when he spotted another male Rodian come from other room on the ship and stood behind them. Like Rithik and Geeda, he is bald and wearing same style of clothing, though slightly fancier than what Rithik's and Geeda's clothes. His name is Captain Teno and the boss of Rithik and Geeda.

"Rithik! Geeda! How's the trip going? Are we getting closer to You-Know-Where?" Captain Teno asked, staring at Rithik. Rithik sighed and answered, "Yes, captain. We're about one hour away from our destination-"His answer was interrupted as the Rodians felt their ship has rumbled and creaking, and then they heard loud alarm. Alarmed, Teno goes, "What the-? Geeda! Check the radar! There's no way that the Imperial scum has already found us!"

"But, there's nothing on the radar! It's blan-" Geeda's blabbering got interrupted by Teno's slap.

"You got to be kidding me! Obviously, the radar must be malfunctioning! Alright-" Poor Teno never has chance to finish what he has to say, when Rithik and Geeda scream out loud and pointing at the window. Agitated, Teno look at the window and grew terrified as outside the window, lay a rather huge organic-looking monster with horizontal mouth open, while pulling the small ship with one of its four long purplish tentacles. The Rodian pirates never have chance…

The monster roared in satisfaction as it just consumed the ship. Indeed, that monster is called Leviathan, who then continued its course to search for 'suitable' planet to drop the broods off and spread in name of the Swarm. Behind, eight more Leviathans floating behind it, all carrying their passengers, which are over 500, all eager to spread and acquire more species in different universe. Watch out, Republic, Jedi, Sith, and others, the Zergs have arrived…in name of the Swarms.

In the leading Leviathan (the one who ate the ship), a Brood Mother's eyes lit up as several cacoons shaking in anticipation and will pop as soon as the Leviathans found the planet to drop them off. "_Be patient, little ones...We will have chance to spread and install fear in those who live in this galaxy...Whether by our claws, spines, adaptability, cunningness...Or all of the above...For the Swarm!" _Said the Brood Mother named Hathaza mentally. Outside, several Leviathans growled and roared.

**Author: **Well, readers, what do you think? Good? Terrible? Suckish? Awesome? As for the first planet…Well, I'm still doing research on Star War planets that are close to Outer Rim. If you have any suggestion for planet or how to improve writing skill, I'm all the ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Starcraft-Star War Crossover

**Title: **For the Swarms

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Star War or Starcraft. Star War is own by George Lucas(movie), Bioware (games), and LucasArt(games). Starcraft is own by Blizzard.

**Warning: **My grammar may be…unfriendly to you, readers. Oh, yeah, this story will take place in AU Star War **AND** AU Starcraft. For those who don't know, AU is alternative universe.

**Summary: **The Queen of the Blade and her Swarm have defeated the Raiders and the Dominion, before Jim Raynor has chance to use the artifact. Seeing this happened, the rest of Dominion have abandoned their troops and the Raiders on Char…Later, the Queen has crushed both Terran and Protoss…Few years later, the Queen decided that she refused to let the Hybrid to walk over her, thus she sent one of the Broods to the different universe…Watch out, Republic and Jedi, the Hadeous Brood is here…

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

**Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something**

**Events in Koprulu Sector**

**Zerg: **After the Queen of Blade has defeated both Raiders and the Dominion during failed attack on Char, the main planet of the Zerg, the Queen of Blades has been increasing number of her Swarm and launched the unexpected attacks on both Terran and Protoss. Few Months later, huge percentage of Terran and Protoss populations has been crushed without any mercy from the savage and numerous Swarms during the days of Great Slaughter. Few days later, the Queen has decided that she will not "sit around and let the Hybrids to walk over her" and sought to increase the power of her Swarms. Thus, she sent one of the Broods, the Hadeous Brood, to different universe to gather and assimilate more species into the Swarms.

**Terran:** Ever since the attack on Char has ended up being failure, Prince Valerian was forced to called off the attack and ordered the rest of Dominion fleet to abandoned those who were still on Char. Later, Emperor Mengsk screamed and punished Prince Valerian for "reducing the military power to half", since Prince Valerian took nearly half of Dominion military to attacked Char without letting his father know. When the news of failed attack on Char got out, the Dominion has found itself in middle of more civil war as more people have began to rebel. Several days later, the majority of Dominion-controlled planets have been reduced to ruins and creeps, when the Zergs have launched several attacks…With Emperor Mengsk, General Warfield, and other important figures being dead or missing, Prince Valerian has once again took control and ordered the surviving Dominion military and civilians to go to either Umojan Protectorate or Kel-Morian planets.

Amazingly, the Umojans and Kel-Morians have heard the news and were dismayed. After few debates, they gave asylums to the former Dominion Terran. They also gave asylums to the surviving Raiders (Raynor's rebel group against Mengsk), including Matthew Horner (who has been voted as leader of surviving Raider), Rory Swann (who later died), and Egon Stetmann.

**Protoss: **When they heard the news about failed attack on Char, the Protoss tribes have been busy, increasing their army as to be prepared for the attack. However, it was not enough as the Zergs have been gaining more and more planets, increasing their numbers as well as infesting more Terrans, including decent number of Ghosts and Spectres. When the Zergs attack, the Protoss tribes were overwhelmed. Zeratul has been crippled in his battle against Kerrigan and managed to survived, but died later, leaving Artanis and others in charge of all Protoss …Broken and dismay, the surviving Protoss were forced to leave their planets and were never seen in Koprulu Sector again. The only evidence of their existence is ruined Nexuses and other Protoss buildings.

**Author: **Well, there you go. With majority of Dominion being wiped out or assimilated into the Swarms, only the Umojan and the Kel-Morian remained. Don't worry, this does not mean that the Protoss will not be in this story.

The Next chapter will be about the Zergs' "military".

**"Military" of the Zergs**

**Ground Units-**

**Old- Larvas- **Still remained as the most basic, but important units of all Broods. All the Broods use Larvas.

**Drones- **Still remained as the workers and important as Drones can turn themselves into the buildings. All Broods contain Drones DNA.

**Zerglings- **Still continued to be basic, but fast melee units. Currently, the Zerglings have gained the ability to jump over the cliff (like Terran Reapers), due to their "wings". Used by all the Broods.

**Queens- **The caretakers as well as being the protectors for the Hatcheries, Lairs, and Hives. Still spawned from Hatcheries, Lairs, and Hives. Used by all the Broods.

**Banelings- **Still the suicidal units, except they now move faster by rolling, thanks to improved "skin". Most Broods contain Baneling code.

**Roaches- **Currently most resilient units of all Zerg units, thanks to their incredibly fast regeneration and extremely thick carapace. Can still move underground. Most Broods contain Roach DNA.

**Hydralisks- **Continued to be the versatile ranged units that can attack both ground and air units. They now gained ability to move underground, thanks to their greater muscle power. However, they move slower than the Roaches in underground. All Broods contain Hydralisk DNA.

**Infestors- **While they're unable to attack, they are still dangerous as they can spawn Infested Marines and spit out deadly acid that can burn army alive, while holding them in place. However, since the Great Slaughter, the Infested Marines have become so rare, since the dead marines and others became less common as each day passed by. Thanks to incredibly huge significant amount of Terrans that have been infested that even some Broods contain Infested Terran DNA, the Infestors now spawn fast and durable Infested Terrans that last longer than Infested Marine. Most Broods contain Infestor DNA. However, the number of Infestors is decreasing, due to that the Terrans will be soon-to-be-extinct in Koprulu Sector. It was long until the Infestors' Neural Parasite has evolved from long tentacle to extremely small Zerg unit that's spawned from Infestors, allowing Infestors to do something else, while unit that's under Neural Parasite do its own things. Meaning the Infestors still hold place in the Swarms, unlike the Overlords and Overseers. The Neuralisk has few minutes to live until it finds the target and inserts improved Neural Parasite, which caused the target to fall under Infestor's control. They also have ability to swallow both alive and dead bodies, which will be slowly become infested or dissolved.

**Mutalisks- **Extremely fast and maneuverable flying units. They're still suitable for harassing the enemies. They spit out deadly blob of acid that deal small splash damage (Like how they attacked Hyperion in one of cutscence in SCII: Wing of Liberty made by Blizzard). All Broods contain Mutalisk DNA.

**Corruptors- **Continued to be durable anti-air units. Most Broods contain Corruptor DNA.

**Brood Lords- **Are the flying units that spawn Broodlings and throw them at extremely high speed at the enemies. They are very durable, but very slow and unable to attack air units. Some of the Broods that contain Corruptor DNA used Brood Lords.

**Ultralisks- **The extremely durable gigantic melee units that are described as "the living tanks", however their regeneration is slower than the Roaches. While being slow, they are still valuable as they can draw attacks from enemies on them, while the other Zerg units either flank the enemies or attack enemies, while not being attack. Some Broods contain Ultralisk DNA.

**Leviathans- **The seemly capitol "ships" for the Zergs. They are extremely gigantic organic beings that can breathe and move in space. Armed with four tentacles and acid biles, they have proven to be dangerous that even the Terran Battlecruisers and Protoss Carriers and Void Rays were wary. The Leviathans are spawned from the Hives. Currently, only few Broods contain Leviathan DNA.

**Infested Terrans- **Unlike other Infested Marines, they are fast and durable melee units that spawned by the Infestors. Armed with two strong blades, located where the hands would be, and strong legs, they have been proven to be dangerous to the Protoss Zealots in close combat. Some Broods have ability to "create" Infested Terrans, thanks to countless number of Dominion Terrans being infested and assimilated into the Swarms.

**Lurkers- **the siege units that can attack from underground and are mutated from Hydralisks. However, since the Brood War, the number of Broods using Lurkers has been decreasing. Nevertheless, the Lurkers are very dangerous, if the enemies don't have detector. Currently, only few Broods contain ability to mutate Hydralisks in Lurkers. The Lurkers also gained ability to move underground, but move slow as Overlords (without speed upgrade).

**Overlords-** Slow and cumbersome air units. They float and fly by using their psionic power. In the past, they have led the army in organized manner. However, they're easy target to the enemies since they're extrememly and painfully slow. Plus, they depend on army and base for protection as they're unable to defend themselves. They can served as troop transport, carrying them from point A to anywhere. They can also mutated into the Overseers, serving the Swarms as detectors. Almost all of the Broods contain Overlord DNA, though number of them using Overlords seem to be decreasing as more Abhorrents and Underlords seem to be replacing the Overlords and Overseers.

**Overseers- **Mutated from the Overlords, they served as detectors and spies. They have two useful abilities: Spawn Changling and Contiminate. They're way faster than the Overlords. Refer to Overlords. Its scouting role is slowly fall on the Infestors as they no longer use long tentacle to insert Neural parasite into the target and instead, spawn Neuralisk that fly and insert improved Neural Parasite into any living unit.

**Guardians- **the flying siege units that have caused countless deaths in Koprulu Sector during the Brood War. Strangely, after the Brood War, the number of Broods using Guardians has been decreasing significantly that the Guardians are basically extremely rare. It may be because that the Queen of Blade believed that they are "not good" enough for the Swarms or possibly that after the deaths of most of Cerebrates caused the Swarms to lose Guardian code. Fortunately, only few Broods still contain ability to mutate Mutalisks into Guardians.

**New- Hive Mothers- **Deciding that the Swarms need better anti-ground air unit, Kerrigan decided to do experiments with DNA from the other species that were found on several different planets. Thus, the Hive Mothers were born. Like the Guardians and Brood Lords, they're very durable; however the Hive Mothers are noticeably faster. The Hive Mothers attack by releasing eight Hive Bees (releasing new one for every 2 seconds) that fly toward the ground units and explode on contact, dealing decent splash damage to both light and armored units. Basically, the Hive Mothers are like bee hives and have comb-like holes on both side of their body that face toward the ground. They also have four wings that help Hive Mothers to move faster. Currently, only few Broods, including the Hadeous Brood, contain the Hive Mother DNA.

**Abhorrents- **Since the creation of Brood Sisters and the number of the Broods that no longer use Overlords/Overseers DNA seem to be increasing, Kerrigan decided to created new detector. After experimenting DNA from several species, the Abhorrents have been born. Along with ability to detect, they have two useful abilities, which are Virus Cloud and Bloodlust. Toxin Cloud (similar to Science Vessel's Irradiate) is a gas that can easily kill non-Zerg units, but only effective against living beings. Bloodlust is passive aura that increases performance of Zerg units, except other Abhorrents. They were one of the reasons that the Swarms were able to cause many deaths of Dominion and Protoss units during the Great Slaughter. Currently, some Broods contain Abhorrent DNA. **NOTE: **They are detector and flying units. They look slightly similar to Devourers during the Brood War, except they're skinnier and have bigger wings that don't move around with two skinny arms below the wings. They also have two mouths that both breathe out greenish cloud.

**Underlords- **The recently new troop-carriers for the Zergs. Like the Overlords/Overseers, the Underlords "float" by using their psionic power and have ballon-like belly that can hold number of ground unit. Unlike Overlords/Overseers, the Underlords can defend themselves by having Underlings crawled out of the holes on Underlords' back (and below their jaws) and shoot corrosive acid blobs. Underlords can also move faster, thanks to their propeller-like tail (think how squid able to travel close to 60 mile per hour). Currently, some Broods contain Underlord DNA. **NOTE: **Underlords' back and under their jaw look similar to Surinam Toads. Underlings' body look slightly similar to Drones', but have longer legs and smaller "claws".

**Moths- **The seemly new flying units, however they were actually created after the Brood War, but eventually Kerrigan decided to "scratch them off". Later, during the Great Slaughter, Kerrigan and her Swarms have found seemly unique specie called Cothamb that can multiply themselves by spitting eggs out. Struck by new idea, Kerrigan decided to recreate the Moth DNA by "playing around with Larva and Cothamb DNA. Then, the new Moths have been born. The Moths do not have attack, however they have ability to spawn eight special Larvas that can mutated into any ground units, except Larvae and Drones. Moths would spit these special Larvae out at the ground and these special Larvae would burrow themselves into the ground, form cocoons, and after period of time, they pop out of ground as Zerglings, Roaches, Hydralisks, Infestors, or Ultralisks. Like the Abhorrents, the Moths were one of the reasons that the Swarms were able to cause countless deaths of Dominion and Protoss units, thanks to element of surprise. Currently, only few Broods contain Moth DNA.

**Wraths-** the special types of Infested Terran and are the most dangerous of all Infested Terran. Unlike other types of Infested Terran, they have several special abilities. Unfortunately, the Wraths are still unknown as they have appeared late during the days of Great Slaughter. Due to lower number of Terran population, it is safe to assume that the number of Wraths is extremely low. Only few Broods have Wraths.

**Building-**

**Already existed:** All the existed Zerg buildings are unchanged.

**New- Acid Crawler**- After the Raiders' and Dominion's failed attack on Char, Kerrigan decided to do something about the Spine Crawlers and the Spore Crawlers as she now viewed them as "waste of resources", since they require drone to mutate itself into either anti-ground or anti-air structure. Thus Kerrigan decided to "play around" with the DNA of Spore Cannons that were used as ground to air/space, and she ended up creating the new mutation code called Acid Crawlers. The Acid Crawlers, like Spine and Spore Crawlers, can move and plant their "body" into the ground as well as requiring the creep to live. Unlike Spine and Spore Crawlers, the Acid Crawlers can attack both ground and air units, thanks to their "head" being able to look around and up and down. Currently, some Broods contain the Acid Crawler code, however more and more Broods are replacing Spine and Spore Crawler codes with Acid Crawler codes.

**Whipper Crawlers- **the more advanced form of Spine Crawlers. Unlike Spine Crawlers, the Whipper Crawlers have six tentacles that can easily pierce through several thick metal walls and can attack multiple enemies. They're slightly bigger thanSpine Crawlers. Their six tentacles, when not in battle, are usually retracted, leaving their razor sharp tip out, making them look like spikes. They were made to corrected Spine Crawlers' flaw: Being unable to attack one enemy and can be easily killed. With combination of Acid and Whipper Crawlers, the base will has extremely formidable defense with Acid Crawlers being long ranged and can attack ground and air units, and Whipper Crawlers being pure power and speed, can take on mass enemies, but unable to attack air. Currently, some Broods contain the Whipper Crawler code, however more and more Broods are using the Whipper Crawler codes.

* * *

><p><strong>References:<strong>

**Jumpers: **Zerglings. Used by the Rebels and Imperials.

**Spitters: **Roaches. Used by the Rebels and Imperials.

**Screechers: **Mutalisks. Used by the Rebels and Imperials.

**Author: **Made this chapter, so you can refer back to this one, like the new Zerg units such as Hive Mother. If you noticed, there's no Swarm Hosts and Vipers and no, they will NOT be in this story.

Hadeous, Smegar, and Khassam are the name of Broods that were sent by the Queen of Blade to Star War universe to "expand the power of the Swarms" and to acquire more species to assimilate, so the Swarms can be prepared for the Hybrids' arrivals.

To clarified, some Broods use Roaches, some don't use Roaches, depending on what Brood it is. Like Hadeous Brood use Roaches, Lurkers, and Hive Mothers, but don't use Brood Lords. While Smegar Brood use Banelings and Brood Lords, but don't use Hive Mothers.

Oh yeah, Kerrigan used Artifact to increase her and the Swarms' power.

**EDITED:** Readers, I have also included Overlords and Overseers as well as editing part about the Infestors.

**RE-EDITED: **I have edit some part about Hive Mothers. I have also include the list of names used by the Rebels and Imperials for the Zerg units.


	3. Chapter 3

Starcraft-Star War Crossover

**Title: **For the Swarms

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Star War or Starcraft. Star War is own by George Lucas(movie), Bioware (games), and LucasArt(games). Starcraft is own by Blizzard.

**Warning: **My grammar may be…unfriendly to you, readers. Oh, yeah, this story will take place in AU Star War **AND** AU Starcraft. For those who don't know, AU is alternative universe.

**Summary: **The Queen of the Blade and her Swarm have defeated the Raiders and the Dominion, before Jim Raynor has chance to use the artifact. Seeing this happened, the rest of Dominion have abandoned their troops and the Raiders on Char…Later, the Queen has crushed both Terran and Protoss…Few years later, the Queen decided that she refused to let the Hybrid to walk over her, thus she sent one of the Broods to the different universe…Watch out, Republic and Jedi, the Hadeous Brood is here…

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

** Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something. Also used for Zerg's 'speech'**

_**Bold Italic- Zerg thinking or Jedi/Sith communication**_

**For the readers: **Oh yeah, this happening before Darth Vader send Starkiller aka his secret apprentice to kill of Jedi named Kota aka an old bitter man with gray hair ponytail and wear armor.

**Chapter Two**

**Events: **After few hours of searching, a group of Leviathans has finally found the planet, which is surprisingly mostly forest and water. Currently, only one of Leviathans descended into atmosphere and has sent out about twenty Mutalisks to scout the planets for suitable places for the drones to morph into the Hatcheries.

The planet was nothing special, except its appearance is similar to Earth. Not the Zergs know that or care about it. Especially Hathaza. The only thing that the Zergs care about is that this planet will served as their base and the place to increase their numbers for more planets as well as searching for more species to be assimilated into the Swarms. Especially Hathaza.

Few hours later, only one came back to the Leviathan that's currently floating in atmosphere. The Mutalisk screeched, indicating that it has found a suitable spot that's spacious enough for few Drones to morph into Hatcheries. Hathaza is pleased with this and order about three Overlords to head toward the spot that was found by the Mutalisk who return back to its scouting mission. It took a while, before a group of Overlords to reach to its destination, due to their slowness. When they finally reached to their destination, they unloaded their passengers, composed of ten Drones and fourteen Zerglings.

The spot is surrounded by the forest with seemly gigantic trees, all clustered together, leaving not enough room for anything that's bigger than a size for car. Fortunately, Drones and Zerglings are small enough to navigate through the forest without any problem. As under Hathaza's command, three of the Drones move to their spot and immediately began to morph into the hatcheries. It will take few hours to complete. While waiting, Hathaza ordered the other Drones to search for minerals and ten Zerglings, split into two group of five, to patrol around the spot. With four Zerglings remaining, Hathaza ordered them to scout through the forest and look for new specie or possible presence of intelligent beings. While scouting, Hathaza, who can see what Zerglings see, noticed that the further distance away from the base, the more space between the trees.

"_**This could be a problem in future, should our future enemies attack…At least, we are far away from those wrenched mouthless weaklings and the humans.**_" Hathaza hissed as her eyes glowed brighter, somehow emitting smoke. She couldn't help, but felt somewhere in back of her mind, is screaming **human** presence, but she decided to ignore it. While human race seem to be very diverse, there's no way that there could be more humans in this galaxy, right?

Sadly, Hathaza should really listen to back of her mind…

**Somewhere on the same planet…Beta-1212 Base, one of the Rebel bases on planet, Harvo…**

Inside one of the building, several people, wearing their uniform, can be seen going around, doing their routine. It was just another normal day for them, where couple robotic looking things are going around, performing their functions such as cleaning, repairing, and maintaining the base as mining. Because without them, the base would be unprepared and could be easily fall, should the Imperial managed to find them. Indeed, this base is under the Rebel's command and is very important as this base is also mining post, where people and robots mine some stuffs and ship them to other bases on Harvos.

"Hey Ben! I see your shift is over!" exclaimed a female alien that surprisingly look similar to human in term of body shape. Except, few things such as four tentacle-like things on her head and her skin tone is light blue. She is a Twe'lik, who's wearing her uniform that nearly all black with brown cotton jacket over her uniform. Her name is Ara Bao and she is proud to be part of the Rebel, whose goal is to bring the Emperor, who has been cruel dictator since the fall of Republic, down and bring back the Republic as well as restoring the democracy.

"Ah, Miss Bao! I see you're off early!" said Ben, who's carrying his toolbox. He is nearly six feet tall, light brown hair that has been shaved neatly, and like Ara Bao, he is wearing nearly all black uniform, but with orange jacket. Ben first met Ara when Ara has recently joined the Rebel and Ben was chosen to give her a tour around the base. Since then they have been good friend for nearly two years.

"That's right! Because we have new guy, who's currently being trained. His name is Markus Gantz. Pretty nice guy, though he can be clumsy." Said Ara, who's widely smile at Ben, who smile back. "Anyway, Ben, are you heading to the cafeteria?" Ara asked Ben, who chuckled before answering her question. "As part of my every day after work routine, yes. I am heading to the cafeteria." Ben sighed for second and continued, "And I really need some drinks…Another day of drinking Star Flash beers…"

Ara laughed and goes, "Honestly, Ben, you still drinking those beers? I don't know how are you still standing, after drinking how many? Oh, somewhere close five cans. Remember that night?" At the last part, Ben chuckled, showing his embarrassment. Ara laugh along with Ben and it took few minutes for them to calm down. Walking side by side, Ben and Ara moved to the Cafeteria, passing couple people in the hallway. Nearly ten minutes, they heard someone calling Ara's name.

"ARA! ARA! Hey! Miss Bao! Wait up!" that someone appeared to be another human man, who's running toward Ben and Ara, ignoring the stares from people who are in the hallway. The man seem to be average looking man with average height, black hair, slightly tan skin, brown eyes, and is wearing nearly all brown uniform with blue jacket. The man stopped before Ben and Ara and began to catch his breaths. Apparently, he has been running all for long time. Ben threw a questioning look at Ara, who shook her head, cleared her throat, and made several hand gestures.

"Ah, heh heh. Ben, this is Markus Gantz, the new guy I mentioned earlier. Markus, this is Ben Grayfly, one of my friends."

Ben smiled and holds out his hand to Markus, who shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Gantz." Markus shook his head and goes, "Please, call me Markus. Mr. Gantz make me feel old…Ah, my legs…So sore...Never knew this place is…too big…" At last part, Ara laugh, but later frowned. "Say…Markus, what do you need?"

"Huh?" Markus gasped out, still tired. Ara repeated her question. "Oh, yeah…I'm here to let you know that the boss want you to report to his office after you finish your dinner. As soon as possible…He said." Ara snorted out loud and put her hands on her rather curvy hips. "You know you could just call me on com-Bah, you know what? Never mind. Ok, thanks, Markus."

Markus nodded his head and tried to stand up straight, but groaned, causing Ara and Ben to look worry. Ben goes, "Hey, are you ok? How long have you been running?" Markus answered, "Like few minutes…Oh…"

In Ben's mind, "_What the hell? Is this guy serious? Ara didn't have this problem, when she first started working as assistant, before she got promoted…Note, ask Ara later and when this 'Markus' is not around. Something's off about him_." Not wanting to appear to be rude, Ben offered Markus an invitation to join him and Ara in cafeteria for dinner. Markus gratefully accepted the invitation.

The dinner in cafeteria was pretty uneventful. As usual, there are a lot of people waiting in the line to pick up their dinner and have to navigate through the room as cafeteria is crowded. After awhile, Ben and others finally got their dinners and sat at the table that's close to the corner. They ate silently, though they have small talk, such as weather, works, life, and other unimportant topic. Thirty minutes later, Ara and Markus finished their dinner and gone to their boss' office, not before they said good-bye to Ben, who now sitting alone at the table, still eating and in deep thought.

**With Ara Bao…**

As soon as Ara and Markus walked into their boss' office, they were immediately stunned at sight of three men, in their fancy looking uniform, having some sort of big argument. And loud one too.

"And I will repeat, no! What part of 'no' do you not understand? We will keep this quiet!" said one of the men. He's about an average height and seems to be in middle age as his hair is turning into gray. He is Ara's and Markus's boss and to Ara, he is a 'walking bantha' as he seldom makes her life a living hell. His name is Urever Noore and he is the director of Bio-Warfare Research and Development Center. Apparently, Urever is NOT having a good day as his face is getting redder.

"But this could-"as one of other two men began to stammer. Sadly, Urever is not going to have it and slammed his fist against his desk, screamed, "Do it and I'll make your lives harder. Do you-Eh? Ah, Miss Bao, you're finally here. Listen, we will continue this conversation later and when you two are in more civilized mood. Now, out of my office and do NOT speak any of this."

The two men grumbled and throwing dirty looks at Urever, who ignored them as they walked out of his office. As the door shut close, Urever sat down and began to massage his forehead. Few awkward minutes later with Urever's face has gone back to normal. Urever began, "Well, what you all standing around for? Miss Bao, have a sit. Markus, you may return to what you were doing previously." As on order, Markus turned, look at Ara, mouthing "Good luck", and walked out of the office, leaving Ara and Urever alone.

There's nothing special about Urever Noore's office as it screamed "PLAIN" and "DULL", with plain looking desk with thing that resemble computer between Ara and Urever, both are sitting on plain-looking chairs, has three big screens on the wall that's left side of Ara, and a coat hanger. Indeed, Urever is very strict and Spartan man. Usually rude and inconsiderate person, though he can be nice, which is very rare.

Before Ara could even open her mouth to ask why she's here, Urever merely pull out his remote and pressed the button. The middle screen began to flicker and while it's getting ready, Urever began, "Ok, look. I know you are wondering, but I don't have time for this. So, I'm just going to show you this. Look at these footages that happened in last twelve hours and tell me what do you think?"

The middle screen has finally done booting and immediately shows footage of multiple flying creatures. Ara nearly jumped at the sight as these creatures happened to be extremely dangerous looking, and yet strange. In Ara's mind, _"What the hell? Two wings…no leg…more than two eyes…two mouths with one of them on…tail? And scaly skin…Could they be undiscovered specie? Are they even part of Harvos?_**" **After few minutes of studying these creatures and once again, before Ara has chance to say anything, Urever pressed the button again. The screen changed and showed different footage of different creatures that look equally dangerous and yet, look similar to the previous footage.

"_They seem to be running, though look they're…gliding through the air? Four legs…two…arms on back…two eyes…scaly looking skin…two wings above their hind legs…They look somewhat similar to previous footage…WHOA!_" The reasons why she mentally said "WHOA" and nearly jumped was because one of these four-leg creatures noticed the camera or patrolling drone and somehow jumps up, open its mouth, showing off its razor sharp teeth, and close its mouth. The screen went blank, only displaying couple words, "_Drone No. 91204 has gone offline, missing, or destroyed_."

Urever pressed the button, causing the both side of the middle screen to show the previous footages. The left screen displayed paused footage of four-leg creatures, while the right screen displayed paused footage of closed-up view of a flying creature opening its second mouth and fired some sort of greenish blob. The right screen also displaying several words, "_Drone Number 89975 has gone offline, missing, or destroyed_."

Urever placed his remote down on his desk and fold his hands together. "Now you may speak, Miss Bao." Ara blurted out few questions that are on her mind. "What the hell am I looking at? Are they some sort of undiscovered species?"

**Author: **Well, here you go. The second chapter and it's longer than first chapter! Yay! What do you think? Oh, yeah, the Beta 1212 base also serve as science facility, so it's not just Rebel base and mining outpost. What do you think about Ben Grayfly, Ara Bao, Markus Gantz, and Urever Noore? Had hard time to come with name for female Twi'lek and ended up with Bao from Mission Vao (one of characters in Star War: The Old Republic, made by BioWare/LucasArt). As you can see, the Rebels have couple cameras and patrolling drones to see what's going on in wilderness.

Next chapter, few teams have been sent to last locations of their missing patrolling drones. Will they encounter these supposedly undiscovered species and study them while taking some samples without accident? Will they meet unfortunate end? The next chapter will be coming soon.

Oh yeah, I also updated the Event chapter. About Horner, Swann, Stetmann, and others.


	4. Chapter 4

Starcraft-Star War Crossover

**Title: **For the Swarms

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Star War or Starcraft. Star War is own by George Lucas(movie), Bioware (games), and LucasArt(games). Starcraft is own by Blizzard.

**Warning: **My grammar may be…unfriendly to you, readers. Oh, yeah, this story will take place in AU Star War **AND** AU Starcraft. For those who don't know, AU is alternative universe.

**Summary: **The Queen of the Blade and her Swarm have defeated the Raiders and the Dominion, before Jim Raynor has chance to use the artifact. Seeing this happened, the rest of Dominion have abandoned their troops and the Raiders on Char…Later, the Queen has crushed both Terran and Protoss…Few years later, the Queen decided that she refused to let the Hybrid to walk over her, thus she sent one of the Broods to the different universe…Watch out, Republic and Jedi, the Hadeous Brood is here…

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

**Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something. Also used for Zerg's 'speech'**

_**Bold Italic- Zerg thinking or Jedi/Sith communication**_

**Previously…**

Urever placed his remote down on his desk and fold his hands together. "Now you may speak, Miss Bao." Ara blurted out few questions that are on her mind. "What the hell am I looking at? Are they some sort of undiscovered species?"

**With Ara Bao, who's sitting in her boss's office…**

"That's exactly what we like to know, miss Bao…What's even more curious is that these flying creatures seem to be able to use some sort of acid or plasma. We're still not sure, which one is it." Said Urever, who's now folding his hands on his desk. Ara, sitting across from Urever, is getting nervous, but also studying the screen. The room was silent, except for the screens that occasionally bleeped. Suddenly, Urever clapped his hands, causing Ara to nearly jump off her chair.

"Which is why I'm sending you, Markus, and others for…expedition mission, let's sa-" Urever got interrupted by Ara, who fell off her chair in shock, open-eye. "Is there's something wrong, miss Bao?"

Still wide-eye, Ara stammered, "You-you-you-you're kidding me, sir! Why sending us? Can't you just use drones-" Urever sighed, got up, walked around his desk, and calmly pulled Ara off the floor. Ara yelped, causing Urever to rolled his eyes and snorted.

"No, Miss Bao. You and your teams are to capture them. Fear not, few military trained men and women will come along for…protection." Somehow, Ara has feeling that few military trained men and women will not be enough. "The mission will start tomarrow, miss Bao. I 'suggest' that you should immediately get some sleep as few vehicles will be prepared. You're dismissed." At last part, Urever literally kick Ara out of his office. Ara nearly crashed right into Markus, who was 'coincidently' standing right close to Urever's office. With quick reflex that surprised Ara, Markus managed to prevent Ara from crashing into him and hold her steadily on her feet.

"Easy there! Heh heh…Err, are you okay, miss Bao?" Markus asked, with worried face. Ara didn't answer. Markus continued, "I'm guessing that you're coming with us, huh, miss Bao?"

At that part, Ara nodded her head dumbly, shaking her tentacles. "Well, can't say that I'm not excited. I mean, this would be my first time, exploring the jungles! Can't wait! Well, I better get some sleep. See you tomarrow! I heard Vergil Horo will be leading us! I wonder who he is, do you know?" Before Ara has a chance to answer Markus's question, she suddenly felt heavy and tired, and she was about to fall, but Markus caught her. "Whoa! Easy, miss Bao! You know what? Let me help you get to your dorm…Err…I know you're tired and all, but could you point me to your dorm? We got to get some sleep."

Ara tiredly mumbled and pointing out the direction to her dorm, while Markus heaving Ara around with her arm around Markus's shoulder. It took ten minutes to get Ara to her dorm; few dorm mates of Ara were displeased with Markus for waking them up, but took Ara and lays her on her bed. Markus took off as Ara began to fully sleep.

**With Markus...**

After dropping Ara off, Markus decided to head toward the cafeteria and grab some drinks, before heading to his dorm. However, before he could take a step, he heard a male voice, whom he identified as Ben Grayfly, the man he met and one of Ara's friend. Apparently, Ben doesn't look pleased to see him.

"Mind telling me why you're close to Ara's dorm, 'Markus'?" said Ben, who's folding his arms and glaring at him, attempting to intimidate Markus, who lift hands up as sign of surrender.

"Whoa, easy...Err…Ben, righ-Whoa!" Markus didn't has chance to finish as Ben suddenly push him to the wall, lifting him up. Markus could see that Ben seem to be drunk, while staring at his face. And his breathe, Markus nearly choke but didn't.

"Listen, 'Markus'. First of all, we are not friend, so do not address me as Ben. Secondly, I don't like you. Why? There's something off about you. And thirdly…Ugh…" Ben was ranting and suddenly, fell unconscious as Markus just poked his forehead. As with Ara, Markus heaved Ben around, passing several people who threw funny looks at sight of them. When being inquired about Ben, Markus could only nervously chuckled and merely said that Ben was drunk and got unconscious. People seem to accept his answer and few of them offer to take Ben to his dorm as they know where he sleeps. Markus gratefully thanked them and handed Ben to them.

As soon as two men took off with Ben, Markus sighed in relief and muttered, "Finally...ugh, I better some sleep and do some medi-I mean get ready for tomarrow…"

**Somewhere in the jungle…Where Hathaza and her small force made three hatcheries…**

If Hathaza have a mouth, she would be smiling. A smile that could easily send cold chill down your spine. Why? Because the first base now has a Lair, two Hatcheries, Spawning Pool, Evolution Chamber, and couple defenses such as Spine Crawlers, few Spore Crawlers, and few Whipper Crawlers. The first base also increased the number of Drones and Zerglings, which some of them are currently on patrol, while some Drones are digging some minerals out of the ground. The first base will have Roach Warren and if possible, a Spire for more Mutalisks, since the most of Leviathans have already gone searching for more planets, leaving only three Leviathans orbiting around Harvos.

Hathaza is currently overseeing the first base, while few Overlords watching over the recently second base that's about eight miles away, north west of the first base. She growled at thought of having the Overlords to watch over as she has extremely low opinion of them, since they're basically useless. They move slowly as snails. They're unable to attack. They're unable to defend themselves and have to depend on escort or army, slowing the progress. All they're good is being transport, providing control, and being able to morph into Overseers, which is slightly useful for detection. Sadly, the Overlords will be even more useless, since more and more Broods starting to use Abhorrents and Underlords.

It is a night time as the jungle is dark, not that it matter since Hathaza and her Brood can see in dark. The first base was silent, except few drones clicking, Zerglings snorting, few Overlords belching, and occasionally, Hathaza hissing in irritation, annoyance, or even boredom.

Hathaza then mentally frowned as she thought about few things. One, while building up the first and second base as well as searching for a spot to build third base, several Zerglings, Drones, and Mutalisks have spotted few flying metal things that somewhat resemble the wrenched Probes, but grayish. Two, few of scouting Mutalisks have spotted few strange looking structures, which tell Hathaza that there may be presence of intelligent beings, which pleased and alarmed her at the same time. And thirdly, Hathaza, while watching over the first base, has sense some sort of energy that's different from what she and the Swarm used to. Fainted and flickering, but she sensed it couple time and could not figure out where's the location of strange energy's source.

"_**But no matter…I WILL find that source of strange energy…For now, I must increase the defense of first and second base as well as finding more spots for future bases…Strangely, this wrenched planet is so unlike ones we have, back in our galaxy…No matter, we ARE the Swarm! We shall adapt and conquer!**_" Hathaza then mentally roared. "_**OVERLORDS of second base! Answer my call, you useless wrenches!**__"_

Later, Hathaza hear some of Overlords from the second base. Together, the Overlords of second base answered, "_**Yes, my Mother?**_" and "_**What's your wish, Mother?**_" Hathaza growled, "_**Fools! What have you all been doing? Floating? Why the second base only has FIVE Spine Crawlers? Only FIVE Spine Crawlers! And why the second base only has Zerglings? GET MORE DRONES, FOOLS! Do you want us to fail our objective that we have been blessed from our Queen?**_" After berating the Overlords of second base, Hathaza could hear their apology and whimpers such as "_**Yes, Mother! We'll increase the defense!**_" and "_**Sorry, Mother! Please forgive our incompetence and uselessness!**_" Oh, how Hathaza wish she can replace them with the Abhorrents. Unfortunately, her Brood does not contain Abhorrent DNA as well as Underlord DNA. Hathaza wondered why the Smegar and Khassam Broods still using the Overlords and Overseers, while Hadeous Brood using Abhorrents and Underlords.

"_**If I predict correctly…We should have adequate amount of forces to take out the natives and take over this planet in about few days…Assuming their technology is inferior to our former mortal enemies…Ah, finally! That should be enough!**_" At last part, she immediately ordered one of the Drones to morph into Roach Warren. Hathaza decided to walk to the only Evolution Chamber. Inside the Evolution Chamber lies several captured critters of Harvos, all wrapped in creep-like cover and have tentacles attached to their bodies, processing their DNA and determining whether they should be assimilated or not. Only one of them has been identified as "Must be assimilated"

**It is now morning…Somewhere in garage, where Ara and her groups will meet for vehicles…**

"Ah, miss Bao! You made it! Well, I…better tell Dr. Horo that you're here!" Markus cheerfully exclaimed, while fixing his jacket, making sure it's secured as traveling through the jungle can be dangerous and it is recommended that people should and must be fully clothed as to prevent them from getting poisoned from several beasts and insects that live in jungle. Aside Markus and herself, Ara noticed that there are about eighteen people with one of being the only red-hair woman, who's wearing rather outdated armor over her uniform with long dark blue jacket over her armor. Markus went over to the red-hair woman and point his finger at Ara, gesturing that the mission can start. She noticed that red-hair woman frowned and nodded at her direction, while ordering few people to load the equipments onto the vehicles. Ara waved and smiles, but red-hair woman has already gone inside one of four vehicles.

Few minutes later, Ara and other people were just talking, fixing their outfits, checking the status of equipments and weapons, and some of them were eating their breakfast, while waiting. Then Ara noticed a middle age man walked out of the same vehicle that red hair woman has gone into. He is wearing lightly long grayish jacket over his rather weak looking armor, gray long pant, and black boots. Ara and other became silent as middle age man began to open his mouth.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. I was just busy, checking to see if everything is good to go. Anyway, for those who don't know who I am, it's Captain Vergil Horo and I have been placed in charge of you all and your safety. As you all undoubtedly heard, we are going on expedition and let you scientists collect some data or do whatever you have to do…Oh, please note that we will not be riding the vehicles for whole time as we will have to walk on ground. Ok, we will separate into four groups of five. When I call your name, please step…"

**Twenty minutes later…Ara and others were riding on the vehicles…**

"Ok, we're here! I repeat, we're here. You all will have to walk from here. Don't worry, we'll be waiting for you…Heh heh." Said the driver of Vehicle One. As all four vehicles stopped, twenty people hopped off and stared at seemly crowded jungle in awed. The dense jungle, before them, is nearly dark, no sign of sunlight, and people could hear sound of several critters that live and dwell in the jungle. Few of them shuddered and few of them, including Ara, nervously check if their outfit is secured as few of jungle critters are extremely poisonous. Such as Tor'Ikas and Reks... Ara shuddered and wondered why she's here with nineteen people, who all about to adventure into the death zone.

Captain Horo, carrying his weapon, walked right front of people, diverting their attention on him. "Alright, that's enough of sightseeing! You know your group, so please. Get together with your group. Remember, do NOT get separated. If you do, my soldiers and I cannot guarantee your safety. Ok, remember, do NOT get separated. Alright, here where you and your group goes…"

**With Ara and her group, including Captain Horo…Five minutes later…**

"Bao, I know you're excited and can't wait, but please stay with us…Unless you want to see how the Reks eat their dinner." Said Captain Horo, who's carrying his rifle in such a position that allows him to react to any situation, such as getting ambushed by the Reks or other hunters of the jungle. Ara, who's carrying her satchel that contains several things that are required for her mission, huffed. Captain Horo, one male scientist named Baldwin, one female soldier, and one male soldier are pacing behind Ara, who slowed down for them to catch up. It has been five minutes since all the groups have gone their separate direction to either last location of missing/destroyed drones or to find the so-called undiscovered species. Or to some people's belief, unknown alien race.

Ara and her group have traveled deeper and deeper into the jungle, passing several herbivore critters such as Toa'Iks and Systs. As they travel deeper, the temperature seem to be increasing, causing Ara and her group to sweat, though Captain Horo and two soldiers seem to be more used to the heat.

"_Probably because they have been patrolling around Beta-1212 for long time. But still, this is ridiculous. Feel like I'm being cooked. Ugh, my jacket-OFT!_" Ara was musing in her mind that she failed to watch where she stepping and ended up, tripping over the nearly hidden small hole and landed on her stomach. Captain Horo and Baldwin both walked to her and lift her on her feet. Baldwin asked Ara if she's ok, while wiping his forehead with his sleeves. Ara, being embarrassed, merely told him that she is fine. Baldwin, after wiping his forehead, told Ara that he's going to take a rest for moment.

One of the soldiers called out to Captain Horo, "Sir…Look at this…" Captain Horo and Ara moved to the soldiers and look at where male soldier pointing at. To Ara, it look like a recently dig-out hole not long ago, indicating either small jungle critters or by judging the size of hole, one of the two unknown species that Ara saw from her boss that Ara and her group are getting closer.

Ara and Captain Horo were studying the hole, when female soldier look around the surrounding and pointed out, "Sir, look! More holes…similar to this one here! Look fresh as this one." Indeed, seven more holes, same size as the one that Ara tripped over. This discovery peak Ara's curiosity as on Harvos, there are only few known critters that traveled in pack. However, none of them dig…

"_Therefore, it must be those four-leg creatures with wings on their hind legs…Though, these holes look slightly bigger than their bodies…Unless the one I saw back in Director Noore's office were just the…children?_**" **Ara mused in her mind as she studied all eight holes, one by one, while Captain Horo and two soldiers seem to be in conversation. Few seconds later, Ara and others suddenly heard rather a terrifying loud screech and the sound of several laser shots.

After awhile, female soldier stared at the direction where screech and sound of several laser shots, and comment, "Sir…That sound like Group 2, by judge the direction they went. Should we go to them?" Captain Horo frowned and raised his left hand to his helmet, touching the com-link. "Group Two. Group Two, are you there? What's going on? Hello? Group Two, do you copy?" No answer, causing Captain Horo to frown even more and turned around to face Ara and the soldiers, whom all have concern expression. Captain Horo sighed and goes, "Well, look like Group Two found something. Or something that found them."

Male soldier snorted, but got silent when Captain Horo stared at him. With concern, Ara asked, "Captain Horo, what should we do? We have our mission, but we should go to where Group Two at."

"Err…Captain Horo. Ara. Look what I found…" said Baldwin, causing Ara and other to jump as they nearly forgot about Baldwin. Ara asked, "What is it, Baldwin? Did you find something?"

Baldwin merely told Ara and others to follow him. Curious, they followed Baldwin and about couple steps later, Baldwin told them to look where he's pointing at. Four holes, all bigger than eight holes. Then, Ara and others hear sound of people screaming and several laser shots from different direction.

**Author:** Sorry for long wait. Was doing school. Well, there you go. This chapter is basically about Ara and others going on little expedition to retrieve the missing drones, find the unknown creatures which are the Zergs, or both. If unclear about the group, each group has 2 scientists and 3 soldiers.

About the eight holes, hint: it's slightly bigger than Zerglings and start with D.

Next chapter will be about the Rebel's encounter with the Zergs. Hope this chapter entertain you...


	5. Chapter 5

Starcraft-Star War Crossover

**Title: **For the Swarms

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Star War or Starcraft. Star War is own by George Lucas(movie), Bioware (games), and LucasArt(games). Starcraft is own by Blizzard.

**Warning: **My grammar may be…unfriendly to you, readers. Oh, yeah, this story will take place in AU Star War **AND** AU Starcraft. For those who don't know, AU is alternative universe.

**Summary: **The Queen of the Blade and her Swarm have defeated the Raiders and the Dominion, before Jim Raynor has chance to use the artifact. Seeing this happened, the rest of Dominion have abandoned their troops and the Raiders on Char…Later, the Queen has crushed both Terran and Protoss…Few years later, the Queen decided that she refused to let the Hybrid to walk over her, thus she sent one of the Broods to the different universe…Watch out, Republic and Jedi, the Hadeous Brood is here…

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

** Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something. Also used for Zerg's 'speech'**

_**Bold Italic- Zerg thinking or Jedi/Sith communication**_

**Previously…**

"Err…Captain Horo. Ara. Look what I found…" said Baldwin, causing Ara and other to jump as they nearly forgot about Baldwin. Ara asked, "What is it, Baldwin? Did you find something?"

Baldwin merely told Ara and others to follow him. Curious, they followed Baldwin and about couple steps later, Baldwin told them to look where he's pointing at. Four holes, all bigger than eight holes. Then, Ara and others hear sound of people screaming and several laser shots from different direction.

**With Ara and Group One…**

"What the hell was that?" Baldwin nervously asked. Ara and others didn't answered, all thinking the same. After awhile, a male soldier spoke out, "Sir…I think that was Group Three…They must have the same problem as now missing Group Two…"

Captain Horo sighed and like he did with Group Two, he tried to contact the Group Three through his com-link. Unlike Group Two, Captain Horo could only hear footsteps, huffing, snarling, and then, screaming in agony. Captain Horo flinched and turned his com-link off. Grim expression, he turned to Ara and others, who all nearly in panic mode. Facing them, he could see that Ara looks more worry than others as she is shaking uncontrollably.

"_Must because of her friend…uhh, what's his name? Oh, Markus, I think…Poor bastard. He's in Group Three…Hmm? I'd better calm her down._**" **Captain Horo thought. He walked to Ara and placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. It took couple minutes to get Ara to stop shaking and calm her down. With Ara being calm and others paying attention, Captain Horo sighed and began.

"Well, Group One…Obviously, the mission is failure. Group Two and Three are assumed either missing or killed." At word, 'killed', Ara flinched and Baldwin gulped. But Captain Horo continues, "Ok, here's what we'll do. We-"Got interrupted by com call. Annoyed and relieve, Captain Horo answered the call, "This is Group One-"

A frantic voice interrupted, screaming, "Group One! Group One! This is Corporal Rera of Group Four! We have been attack. No, ambushed by some sort of strange creatures! We only lost both scientists! We're currently trying to the hell away from those things! Oh kirff! Back off! Back off! Group One, we need fire support! We're about couple meters north east from where we start-"Com goes static. Captain Horo cursed in his breath.

"Sir, what will we do? Obviously, all other three Groups are either dead or missing! We're only one left, sir!" said female soldier. Indeed, only Captain Horo, Ara, Baldwin, and two soldiers remain, out of twenty people. Captain Horo thought for few seconds about what action to take and goes, "We head back to where we started! Get in group formation and move as one. Miss Bao and Mr. Baldwin, try to move fast as long as you can! To the vehicles!"

With that, Group One began to move toward the location of vehicles, with Captain Horo leading and two soldiers in back. Have they looked up; they would see a strange looking flying creature with multiple eyes with one of them staring at Group Four.

**With the Swarm…At Base One…**

Base One and Two have expanded, with more Drones, Zerglings, few Queens (or Brood Sisters), Roaches, and more Mutalisks along with more Crawlers, thanks to Roach Warren and recently, Spire. Soon, Hydralisk Den will be completed, which would allow the Hatcheries and Lairs to spawn Hydralisks, the serpentine-like ranged units that fire extremely poisoned spike projectiles at high speed, thanks to their incredible muscle power. However, that is not what on Hathaza's mind. As matter of fact, the Base One, Two, and recently, Three are currently in alarmed state. Why?

Because not long ago, few of scouting parties, which mostly consisted of Zerglings and Mutalisks with few Overseers, have spotted about 5 five groups of…humans, though there were few strange looking humans. This caused Hathaza to get upset and unpleasant surprise as she recently cut off her link to one of Overseers. She had just saw the remaining 'scouting' group of humans with one blue skin 'human'. She roared and ran toward the tree and used her long wicked looking claws to break the poor tree in halves with one of them landed on one of Zerglings who's just happened to be at wrong place and wrong time. Base One now has one less Zergling, not that Hathaza care, since Zerglings are expendable in her opinion.

In her raging mind, "_**How can this be…? Those filthy humans! How is it possible? How's in name of Swarm can filthy humans be in this wrenched galaxy! Grr…Base Three! Spawn more Zerglings and Roaches! Overseer Guth! Follow that group. Hopefully they will lead us to more filthy humans…Do not be seen, Overseer Guth! Follow them NOW!**_" In her mind, Hathaza heard Overseer Guth's voice, "_**Yes, Mother…**_" While she's upset, she's also pleased as she just solved the problem about strange energy she has been sensing more often as source of strange energy seem to get closer, in past hours. Unfortunately, the source of strange energy happens to be one of those filthy humans and he has unfortunately survived few ambushes by Zerglings. Currently, few Zerglings and three Mutalisks are pursuing him as Hathaza ordered them to capture him alive.

While staring at broken tree, Hathaza heard fainted footsteps approaching and stop before her back. Later, Hathaza heard a hissing female voice that sound similar like the Queen of Blade goes, "Still going on about 'discovery' of humans in this galaxy, 'Mother'?" Normally, Hathaza would turn around and kill anyone who dared to talk to her with tone of disrespect. The exceptions are, of course, the Queen of Blades and…her children, the Wraths.

Hathaza slowly turn around to face a woman, nearly all covered in carapace like the Queen of Blades. Unlike the Queen of Blades, her carapace is reddish brown and her feet are not on heels. She also doesn't have a pair of wings.

Well, who is she? She is no other than…Siren, one of the Wraths and was 'assigned' to Smegar Brood by her 'mother' aka the Queen of Blades. Siren merely raises her left hand, which has a closed hole on her palm, and place her hand on Hathaza's back. Hathaza nearly revolts; causing Siren chuckled and bought her hand off her back, much to Hathaza's relief.

Siren began to turn around and walk away, after telling Hathaza that she will be participating in 'hunt game' to find the human with strange energy. After waiting for few minutes, Hathaza mentally sighed as while Siren has been infested and became the Wrath as well as behaving like she's part of the Swarms, she still has the same smell as human.

**With Ara and Group One…The jungle has gotten darker…**

The Group One is currently heading toward where the vehicles located to regroup with the Group Four. And by judging the tone of Group Four's leader, Group One is pacing fast as they could as well as praying that they don't ambushed or at least, encounter the unknown creatures. Strangely, it was uneventful as nothing attacks them, not even a single Tor'Ik or even a Rek has been sighted. Strange, since they have been in jungle for long time and Tor'Ikas and Reks usually go after the humans if they stay in jungle for more than twenty minutes, due to their incredible sense of smell, hear, and in Reks' case, some sort of sixth sense.

**NOTE: **Tor'Ik is singular form of Tor'Ikas, while Rek is singular form of Reks, incase if you're wondering.

This caused Ara, Baldwin, and male soldier to be relieved, but caused Captain Horo and female soldier to be paranoid and believed that absence of Tor'Ikas and Reks was because of presence of several unknown creatures.

Few minutes later, Captain Horo signaled Group One to stop by raising his left arm and made a fist. Captain Horo was tensed as he felt something is going to happen. Male soldier asked, "Sir? What's wrong?"

Female soldier elbowed male soldier in his rib and hissed, "Did you not notice? There's something wrong! We have been in jungle for over twenty minutes now and not a single Tor'Ika or Rek in sight! I think it must because of whatever the hell the scientists looking for." This got Ara's and Baldwin's attention as they never thought about it and Baldwin nearly slap his face for not noticing, since this is his fourth time, visiting the jungle.

Baldwin hissed, "Kriif! How could I not notice! This is my fourth time in this kriffing jungle! She's right! This is very unlike of the Tor'Ikas and Reks…Hell, even the jungle itself is silent…Listen." At last part, Ara and rest of Group One paused and listen. Baldwin's right, not a single sound could be heard. Now, Ara began to get nervous as she gripped her satchel tightly and her forehead began to sweat.

The male soldier scoffed and began to sneered, "Well, I don't see what so bad about that! I mean, we're getting closer to the vehicles!" To Captain Horo, "Sir, shouldn't we-OFT!" Male soldier never has chance to finish as something red came out of nowhere so lightning fast and slammed right into male soldier's chest, causing Captain Horo and female soldier to react by raising weapon and took their aim on something red that's on male soldier, who's on the ground and struggling with something. Ara and Baldwin began to scream in fear as Captain Horo slowly began to pull the trigger, while male soldier made several grunts and attempted to hold something still, so Captain Horo can shoot. Then, a voice that Ara never thought to hear again called out in alarmed tone.

"Hey! Wait! Don't shoot! *huffing* don't shoot! It's us! Markus Gantz and *huffing* Corporal Rena! From Group Three and Four! Don't shoot!" Captain Horo, female soldier, and male soldier paused. Female soldier shone her light on something on male soldier and have surprise look. On male soldier is the same red-hair woman that Ara saw before hopping on the vehicle. Male soldier, no longer struggling and wrestling, widen his eyes and could only said couple words, "Corporal Rena? Is that you, ma'am?"

Red hair woman, now identified as Corporal Rena, groaned and nodded her head in affirmation. Captain Horo and female soldier lowered weapon with their surprise, but relieved expression. But Group One noticed that Corporal Rena has several cuts, bruises, and dirty uniform. Second later, a dark figure appeared, making huffing sound, "Ugh, Corporal Rena…Could at least slow down…" Captain Horo moved his light and revealed that a dark figure is no longer than Markus Gantz, causing Ara to goes in horrified tone, "Markus? Is that you?" Markus simply nodded and grunt in pain as he hold his right arm around his stomach, which Ara ran to him and hold him steady.

Why in horrified tone? Well, compared to Corporal Rena, Markus Gantz looks like he just went through hell as he has bruises, scratches, dirt, sweat, and dried blood all over him as well as sporting a long strip of bloodied cloth that's used as bandage wrapped around his stomach. On closer look, Ara could see one small particular spot on Markus's face. That spot appeared to be boiled by some sort of acid.

Male soldier, being tactless, blurted out, "Damn…For scientist, you look like you just went through hell." Ara and Captain Horo glared at him, who got elbowed by female soldier. Markus merely grunt, "Thanks"

Corporal Rena, now on her feet, said, "For scientist, he did survive the hell…" Facing her superior, Captain Horo, she saluted and reported, "Sir…We have been ambushed by unidentified four-leg creatures…They came out of the ground, took us by surprised…Teeth and claws…" Captain Horo asked, "How did you meet Markus? Last time, I checked, Markus is in Group Three and you're in charge of Group Four."

Corporal Rena answered, "We met him on the way to the vehicle, he was shaken…He told us that his group has been ambushed and he survive…We took him in and as soon as we got close to the location of vehicles…" Her eyes began to tear, but Corporal Rena remained calm and continued, "Just as I said, sir…They came out of the ground…and attacked us like a pack of wild, savage animals...The kriffing savage animals…Sir, the vehicles…They did sent the transmission for help, but all but one got…destroyed by other type of unknowns…"

Captain Horo goes, "Destroyed? How? Their armor, while not like the Imperial ones, should be able to handle the unknowns' teeth and claws." Markus snorted and answered Captain Horo's question, "Wrong…Like four-leg ones, they came out of the ground…But, unlike them, they…spit highly dangerous acid…They're grayish and have six legs and some sort of shell with two claws sticking out of it along with spikes…Similar to four-leg ones, except the shell…"

Male soldier moaned, "Sir, what do we do now?"

The group was silent for a while, standing in the dark. Later, Ara perked up and goes, "Wait…You said all but one vehicles have been destroyed, did you not?" Corporal Rena nodded, causing the group's mood to be less depressing. Male soldier chirped, "Great! We can still head toward the vehicles! Sir, with all due respect, we should try to get the hell out of here!"

Captain Horo nodded in agreement and asked Corporal Rena, "Corporal, can you still fight?" Corporal nodded and answered, "Yes, I can, sir. But I only have my blaster pistol…Not that it help, since they seem to be pretty damn resilient and able to handle the pain, sir…Only way to kill them is aim at their head or focus fire on one by one…"

"I…see…" Captain Horo commented and continued, "Alright, here's what we will do…Miss Bao and Baldwin, you help Mr. Gantz…You two get in back and be on guard…Corporal, you're with me in front. We're heading to the vehicles."

**Few minutes later…**

The group has managed to reach the vehicles without being ambushed, which is strange, considering that the Group One is the only group that has not been ambushed by the unknowns. Once again, this relieved and worried the group of humans, plus one Twi'Lek. They were shocked and awed as they look at the scene with their light. Indeed, three mangled human corpses and two dead four-leg unknowns can be seen lying around. But no sign of six leg ones. As Corporal said, only one vehicle looks the least damaged, though she do not whether it's still working. Relieved, Captain Horo ordered male and female soldier to look around, while he and Corporal moved to the one that's least damaged, which is Vehicle Two, and try to get Vehicle Two going.

Not wanting to fail her objectives, Ara asked Baldwin to hold Markus and walk cautiously to one of dead unknowns. She winced at the smell, but doesn't let it bother her and examine one of dead unknowns. Indeed, its head appeared to be missing and its 'neck' seem be slightly burnt. As seen on the screen back in her boss's office, the body has four legs, two 'arms' on its back, two wing-like things on its hind back, and the body is reddish brown, on closer look.

"_Took few laser shots…no sign of its missing head…Must had been exploded, after getting shots…in head and only shot to its body…Better get the samples…Director Noore better be damn happy…_" Ara thought as she took her satchel off, went through her satchel, and pulled out few necessary things. It took her few minutes to get the necessary samples such as taking blood, cutting part of its claw, peeling part of its skin, and other things. Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound, which she look behind her and sighed. Sure, enough, the Vehicle Two is working, much to the group's relief. Now, Captain Horo ordering the group to get on the vehicle, so they can head back to the base. Ara carefully put the samples into her satchel, lifts it, and carries it to the vehicle. It is time to head back to the base and report what happen.

**With the Overseer that has been following the Group One on its mother's order…**

"_**Kek ke ke…Mother will not be happy; since the source of strange energy is with them…Yes…I can sense it…Kek ke ke, I see you. Better keep following them or I could let my chang-no…Better follow the order…**_" Overseer thought as it continued to stay up high in air, following the metal thing that the humans called, 'vehicle'.

**With Siren, the Wrath…**

Siren, now alone since she ordered her 'escorts' to head back to the base, smiled in unpleasant way as she saw what the Overseer saw, a vehicle with the source of strange energy on board. "_**Pity…Guess I'll just wait till the assault…ho ho ho…Stupid humans…They failed to notice that one of them has been 'replaced'…Oh well, at least I have been blessed by my mother…Better enjoy while you can, humans. Because you all will fall and hear my scream of joy.**_" She was about to have flashback about how she became the Wrath, but managed to stay focus. Siren gave annoyed sighed and decided to head to the Base Two.

**With Ara and others on vehicle…**

Inside the vehicle, Ara and Markus sit on the right side. While Corporal Rena, female soldier, and Baldwin sit on the left side. Captain Horo and male soldier are in the driving seat with Captain driving.

Ara was just talking about unimportant topics as she's tried to light the mood up, since it depressed her, looking at Markus and other with gloomy and dark look on their face. With Corporal Rena occasionally gripping her hand into fist and staring at nothing with hatred and loathe that can be seen in her eyes. Female soldier can be seen, performing the maintenance and cleaning her rifle and gears, while humming.

Looking side-way at Markus, Ara could see that Markus is staring at Baldwin, sitting right across from him, like Baldwin just committed a serious crime. Looking at Baldwin and back to Markus, Ara wondered why he staring at Baldwin likes that. Apparently, Baldwin noticed and asked Markus, "Is there something wrong, Mr. Gantz?" in calm manner.

Markus answered, "Hmm? Oh nothing. Nothing. Just nothing at all. Though…I could of swore that your eye color is light blue, not dark blue." At that part, Baldwin merely scoffed at him and goes, "Perhap, it is because you were standing way far away from me during the briefings, Mr. Gantz. Or maybe the light was playing trick on you-"Corporal Rena, wanting some peace and quiet, interrupted and told them to be silent, including Ara.

Later, Ara noticed that Baldwin is staring at Markus and her like they're some sort of unaware preys, which made her feel very uncomfortable. Markus noticed and asked Baldwin the same thing, "Is there something wrong, Mr. Baldwin?" Baldwin sneered and goes, "Oh, there's nothing wrong…Absolutely, nothing wrong."

**Author:** Well, here's the new chapter and it's slightly longer than prevous. Yay. Basically, Group Two, Three, and Four have been ambushed by the unknowns *coughZergscough* and only Markus and Corporal Rena survived. No, the Groups have failed to find the missing drones, but Ara managed to take some samples. As you can see, Overseer nearly slipped out the fact that it has already spitted Changling out, which is later clarified by Siren, the Wrath. And can you guess what can Changling do? -For those who do not know about Changling.

For those who are wondering about the Wraths, here's a hint: They were similar to Kerrigan before she turned into the Queen of Blades. And for those who are wondering about the way Zerglings and others calling Hathaza, 'mother', well, in some sense, the Brood Mothers and Queens (sometime called Brood Sisters, weaker than Brood Mothers) are their mothers and big sisters, though they also called the Queens, 'mothers'.

For those who are wondering about the UED…Well, I can only said that I'm mostly focusing on the Zergs for THIS story.

Well, readers, what do you think? Hope this chapter gives you some sense of suspense. If not, then listen to suspenseful music. Next chapter will contain some….ACTIONS!


	6. Chapter 6

Starcraft-Star War Crossover

**Title: **For the Swarms

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Star War or Starcraft. Star War is own by George Lucas(movie), Bioware (games), and LucasArt(games). Starcraft is own by Blizzard.

**Warning: **My grammar may be…unfriendly to you, readers. Oh, yeah, this story will take place in AU Star War **AND** AU Starcraft. For those who don't know, AU is alternative universe.

**Summary: **The Queen of the Blade and her Swarm have defeated the Raiders and the Dominion, before Jim Raynor has chance to use the artifact. Seeing this happened, the rest of Dominion have abandoned their troops and the Raiders on Char…Later, the Queen has crushed both Terran and Protoss…Few years later, the Queen decided that she refused to let the Hybrid to walk over her, thus she sent one of the Broods to the different universe…Watch out, Republic and Jedi, the Hadeous Brood is here…

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

** Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something. Also used for Zerg's 'speech'**

_**Bold Italic- Zerg thinking or Jedi/Sith communication**_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

Markus noticed and asked Baldwin the same thing, "Is there something wrong, Mr. Baldwin?" Baldwin sneered and goes, "Oh, there's nothing wrong…Absolutely, nothing wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon…At Beta-1212, in Director Noore's Office…<strong>

"And that's the end of my report, sir." Ara has just finished recounting the event back in the jungle. Beside her and Director Noore, there were Markus and Baldwin, both standing behind Ara, who's sitting on the chair. Across from Ara is Director Noore, who's leaning his head on his folded hands and seems to be pondering about Ara's event as well as Markus's and Baldwin's report. The room is silent, except one of the screens occasionally makes some beeping sounds. The other two screens are currently displaying the picture of four legged creature and corpse of six-legged shelled creature.

Director Noore sighed and rubbed his forehead, while looking at the screen. While he's mostly unhappy that the expedition mission has gone straight down to hell, he is glad that Ara and others survived and Ara has still completed her mission, which was collecting the samples from the unknown creatures. Currently, the samples are being examined by the scientists in the lab and as he was told, it will take few days for the scientists to figure out. So far, they only told him that four-leg creature' DNA is different and related to six-leg creature. One puzzle down, only more puzzles left.

Director Noore stand up and gesture Ara to do the same. Ara, still bearing solemn look, got off her sit. Director Noore shook his head, laying his hand on Ara's shoulder and pat Markus' and Bladwin's back. "At least, you all survived. Markus, I'm sorry that you've experienced such a terrible traumatic…event. I'm afraid that I agree with Doctor Gark. You will have to undergo several weeks of therapy, since the way you described their death is disturbing. " Markus was about to protest, but Director Noore continued, "Bladwin, although you didn't do much, you still survive and that's all it matter. As with Markus, you will have to visit the infirmary, but for different reason. Miss Bao, same thing with you. Because of this, you three have month and half to recover before you can come back to work. Now out you go." With that last part, Director Noore gently pushed Ara, Markus, and Baldwin out of his office.

Ara, Markus, and Baldwin stood in hallway, before heading to their way with Ara and Markus heading to the infirmary, while Baldwin 'supposedly' heading to his dorm to take a nap. As soon as Ara and Markus were out of sight, Baldwin gave an unfriendly smile, before heading to his dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>With Markus…Ten minutes later…At the Infirmary…<strong>

"Ok, now we're done with the second part, I'll need to scan to your brain, so would you please lie down and be still-Ah, yes, that's good." Said the old man, wearing doctor uniform and is slowly pushing the bed that Markus is lying on into the cylinder-shape machine with his head in and his feet out. (**NOTE: **Think about X-Ray and Gamma Knife. Google it, if you don't know.) After one minute of scanning his patient's head, the old man frowned and holds serious but puzzled face as he stare at the screen. While being scanned, Markus was trying to forget two things: the death of his squad and the terrifying nightmare about some sort of woman in strange cover. But it was no use as he still remembers how the strange woman with bloodlust and malice on her face carry out her carnage by unleashing several long dangerous tentacles that came out of her palms and arms. Stabbing and brutally slaughtered the people, who were all screaming and then, fall dead. And then, bloodthirsty woman opens her mouth and let out ungodly terrifying shriek. Flinching, Markus' mind went back on where he's at. Relieved, Markus shook his head and began to breathe in and out as to calm down.

Then Markus heard the old man muttering about it's time to pull him out as he's done with scanning. Markus sighed in relief as the old man pulled him out and helped him to sit up. The old man, holding the datapad, began, "Well, Mr. Gantz. So far, the brain scan still came out with the same result, which is sort of puzzling as I've never seen this before. As I've mentioned before, your body is still healthy, just need some rest. However, I still recommend that you take several week of undergoing the therapy, the Relaxation."The old man chuckled and mumbled about how ironic that the Rebels are using one of the Imperials' therapy methods, the Relaxation. The old man caught himself and focus, before continuing, "The Relaxation has been proven to be reliable for those who have the post-traumatic disorder. And you, Mr. Gantz, seem to have post-traumatic disorder."

Markus sighed and muttered, "Thanks, Dr. Gark." The old man, now identified as Dr. Gark, nodded his head and told him if he could get Ara to come in as it is her turn for her second check-up. Markus walked out of the room and was immediately being interrogated by Ara. "Well, how did it go? Is your head alright? What did he said?" Ara asked.

"It was alright, I guess. He said I just need some sleep." Markus said. Seeing that she was about to ask for more details, Markus mentally sighed and quickly spoke, "Ara, it's your turn now. Better go in or Dr. Gark will be upset. An unhappy doctor is not a pretty sight." This caused Ara to fold her arms and stare at Markus. Both were quiet with Ara and Markus staring at each other. In Markus' mind, "_Why she's not going in? Since when she gets so…noisy?_"

"Just go into Dr. Gark's office. I'm going to eat." Markus firmly said and walked around Ara to head toward the cafeteria, leaving Ara scoffed and went into Dr. Gark for her second check-up. Happy that Ara stop staring at him, because it was getting annoying. Second later, Markus stopped in his walk with his eyes widen as he grasped his head with both hands. Markus hissed as he felt unbearable mental pain and nearly rip his hair off when he heard voice of someone whom he didn't want to see or rather, talk to.

"Gantz! What the hell are you doing? And why you look like you're about to rip your hair off?" exclaimed Ben Grayfly, walking toward, carrying his toolbox. Markus mentally groaned, but let his hands fall to his side and politely greet Ben, "Hello, Mr. Grayfly. How's your work?" Ben frowned and waved his hand at him, "Listen, Markus. I know what happen to you and Ara. And I'm sorry that I was being…Well, bantha fodder. I don't know what had gotten into me-"

"Wait, what? How did you know about-"Markus asked, but halted as Ben waved his hand again, causing one of Markus' eyes to twitched. "Ara told me." With that answer, Markus uncharacteristically swore in his mind. But Ben was not done as he continued, "Listen, Markus. Before you say anything, almost everybody knows about it. Hell, the news about your mission has somehow appeared on every news channel on Harvos. In case you didn't notice, but we are in high alert state and more soldiers are prowling around the base. But, that's not all…" Ben paused. Curious, Markus asked, "What is it? What happen?"

"It's, well, I don't know how to put this. But it's better if you see the holo-news. You are heading to the cafeteria, right?" Markus nodded in affirmative. "Well, come with me and I'll show you what I mean." Couple minutes later, Markus and Ben are in the cafeteria, sitting at the table with their lunch. While eating, Ben said, "Look and listen." Markus look at where the hologram projector, which is now displaying female Twi'Lek, wearing normal clothes. Markus learned forward to hear it better, since few people are talking behind their table.

"Aside the tragic of more than half of the group from the Beta-1212, the other bases have suffered similarity as they have also sent their own expedition groups to the Gorvar Jungle and only very few came back with such terrifying news. Currently, the Alpha-1211, Beta-1212, Bravo-1213, and others bases close to the Gorvar Jungle are in state of high alert. As now, some of the closest bases have sent few of their squads as back up and support. Currently, the Gorvar Jungle is off limited to the non-military personals and is currently being patrol by few military squads from Alpha-1211 to Bravo-123, though they are only patrolling the outer layer. As now, the Harvos' Most Dangerous Predators list has received three new entries, dubbed as Jumpers, Spitters, and Screechers. It is advise that…"

* * *

><p><strong>With Hathaza in Base One…<strong>

The base one has truly grown from nothing to now tier three Swarm base as it now has Hive, three Hatcheries, Spawning Pool, Roach Warren, three Evolution Chambers, two Spires, few Nydus Chambers, and good amount of defenses. Now, base one, two, and three are currently getting ready for one thing: surprise attacks. The surprise attacks consisted of three stages: sabotages, initial wave, and the actual waves. As now, the sabotages part is almost over as now, several Changlings have managed to sneak in and it will take few hours to lower the targets' defense system down. Originally, it was only consisted of several rushes, all speed, however Siren disagreed, wanting the attacks to be done in sneaky way, which would take longer than what Hathaza want. Hathaza shook her head, trying to get rid of headache at thought of Siren. It took them several hours until they both agreed on which strategy to use.

Inside her mind, Hathaza felt one of the Overlords appeared. "_**Mother, all of our spies are ready. The wrenched humans, surprisingly, are still unaware.**_" Hathaza is pleased and mentally snort, before making her comment. "_**Do not worry about that. They're just de-evolved branch of wrenched human. Go back to your patrol and prepared the assault wave.**_" The Overlord disappeared from Hathaza's mind. Hathaza mentally smiled as her eyes began to glow brighter, but dimmed back to normal glow when she felt unwanted presence in her mind. She mentally growled, _**"Siren. What is it?**_

"_**Nothing. Just letting you know that the initial waves are ready.**_" Hathaza could easily imagine that Siren is smiling in such a smug way, which she wants to wipe it off her face. With her talons, off course. Siren continued, "_**And off course, I'll be joining the fun. Should be interesting. You know, slaughtering these weaker humans. Well, I'm off.**_" With that, Siren cut her link off with Hathaza, before she could say anything.

Shaking her head, Hathaza walked over to the Hive, which fifteen Larvas can be seen in their cocoons. Several Zerglings screeching, Roaches snorting, Hydralisks snarling, and Mutalisks screeching can be heard. It is time to begin the second stage and to test the recently infested once were critters of the jungle.

* * *

><p><strong>With Siren…hour later…almost night time…<strong>

Siren is currently at the Base Two, waiting impatiently for the second stage to start and have some 'fun'. Along with her, few dozen Zerglings, ten Roaches, and eight Hydralisks as well as several infested looking critters can be seen waiting and like her, they're all eager for blood, or specifically, human blood. Siren sighed as she absently fires her tentacle out of her palm at the tree, piercing and stabbing in boredom. Despite being infested and being special variant of Infested Terran, Siren still hold few of human traits and two of them were impatience and boredom. Right beside Siren and the group laid a strange looking structure with sinister looking mouth.

Siren sighed again and wonder why she 'suggest', more like argued against Hathaza's idea, which was usually more like overwhelming number and rush aka the Zerg Rush. Then, Siren' and others' mood has been brighten up when they heard two words, "It's ready". The Nydus Chamber beside them began to open its mouth. It's time to say good night to the NON-infested humans and other intelligent being…and to catch a particular human with strange energy.

Siren licked her top lip in anticipation as she thought of human with strange energy. At first, she wasn't interested, seeing that the source of strange energy turned out to be human, but however upon closer look, she noticed something intriguing. While trying to find, more like hunting, the human with strange energy, she noticed that the environment, the critters, and even the humans all have similar energy; only one human has stronger energy. Shaking her mind off, Siren look around her and noticed that most of the group has already gone into the Nydus Chamber. She chuckled and retracted her tentacle back into her palm, casually walked into the Nydus Chamber's mouth, leaving a poor tree with several holes.

* * *

><p><strong>With Baldwin…<strong>

Looking right and left, making sure he is alone in the room. Around him, few workers and one officer can be seen dead, all missing some of their limbs: arm, leg, etc. Few seconds later, Baldwin sighed. Good, only he remained in the Power Distribution Room, where few complicated looking generators power up the Beta-1212. And right front of him is a terminal with several buttons, levers, meters, and the screens displaying the status of the generators. Baldwin walked closer to the said terminal and read what on the screen.

_Status:_

_Generator One: Green. No malfunction._

_Generator Two: Green. No malfunction._

_Generator Three: Green. No malfunction._

Baldwin grinned in rather creepy way as he read, tapping on the terminal with his claws. Too easy, he scoffed. "_**Well…Best not to make mother and sister wait any longer…Kek kek kek…**_" Yes, Baldwin, or rather fake Baldwin, is one of the Changlings that have successfully infiltrated into the human base, or in this case, the Rebel Base Beta-1212. He has been scouting around inside the Beta-1212, from dorm quarters to underground, which is where the miners work. What have they been mining, Baldwin don't know nor he care. Fake Baldwin has also been gathering some information, under Siren's order as she seems to be 'intrigued' by this seemly weaker branch of humans. "_**Rebels waging seemly losing war against the so-called Imperial Bastards**_…_**Interesting and convenient... Civil war or not, this will help the Swarms greatly…**_" With that, Baldwin typed several commands on a keyboard, somehow managed not to damage it with his claws. Baldwin waited for few seconds, before he was rewarded with several groaning, indicating that the generators are shutting down. Grinning, Baldwin smashed the terminal and promptly left the Power Distribution Room with his claws in his pockets. Time to get his check up again with the old man.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ara…<strong>

After getting checkup from Dr. Gark, which took longer than it was suppose to be as she and Dr. Gark have several long conversations, since she and Markus are the only patients, though Baldwin still has yet arrive. They have been talking until Dr. Gark noticed that it's almost night time and shooed Ara away, with her laughing. Shaking her head and holding down her smile, Ara decided to head toward the Recreational Room and visit one of her friends, Zho, who work at the Recreational Room and also is a Twi'lek. While walking, Ara noticed that several people in hallway seem to be whispering and some of them were attempted to look at her discreetly. At first, she decided to ignore them, but after passing several more people with some of them looking at her, Ara frowned and decided to find out what's the problem. Then she heard Ben's voice.

"Ara! There you are. I've been looking for you!" Ben exclaimed, ignoring people in the hallway as he walked toward Ara. As soon as Ben reached to Ara, the lights began to flicker on and off. Then the lights have shut down, leaving Ara, Ben, and other people in the dark. Extremely dark. People began to asked questions such as "What's going on?", "Why the lights out?", and "Heh, figure. Knew those damn generators are getting old." Few minutes later, the emergency lights have been activated, Ara and others sighed in relief. The announcer's speakers in the hallway began to come to life.

"Apology, it seem that we are facing the issues with the generators. As now, we have just activated the emergency power for lights and others. Do not fear, we have already sent the mechanics. It should take from minute to an hour. Thank you for your cooperation. Please resume your act-"The speakers have suddenly shut off, leaving people to murmur. Ara was about to ask Ben when she and others felt the base began to shake violently several times, causing people to scream and few of them panic. Ara nearly lost her balance, but thanks to Ben, she remained on her feet. Few seconds later, the base stop shaking, few off-duty officers began to calm people down. Thankfully, the emergency lights are still on, otherwise people would be more hysteria.

"That's strange. Was…that an earthquake? Must be one of heavy earthquakes, eh?" Ara commented, causing Ben to frown. Noticing Ben's frown, Ara asked what's wrong and she received unexpected answer from Ben, "Yeah, for first earthquake..."

"What? You mean, this base never has earthquake before" Ara asked. Ben replied, "Yes, until…now. Something's not right…No, something bad will happen. Can you feel it, Ara?" Creep by Ben's reply, Ara nodded as she, too, feel something will happen, though she's unsure whether it's bad or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with Markus…In his dorm…Before sudden earthquake…<strong>

After watching the holo-news about the expedition missions carried out by other bases, Markus felt a painful headache and politely told Ben that he will be taking a nap, which Ben frowned but nodded in acceptance. Since then, Markus has been taking a nap without changing the clothes and he was going through nightmare. The very same nightmare about hellish looking woman, however the nightmare became clearer and he began to noticed the same creatures from his disastrous expedition mission. Yes, there were several four leg creatures or 'Jumpers' and six leg creatures or 'Spitters', but he also noticed one unknown with two sharp looking blades, hacking , slashing, and beheading its unfortunate victims as it slithered, hissing. Markus could feel its hunger. Its primitive instinct that scream "_**Kill…Kill…Kill more…FOR THE SWARM!**_" Then, it roared. A very terrifying roar. Fortunately, it woke Markus up.

Huffing and sweating, Markus sat up on his bed. Looking around his bed, he noticed some people are still sleeping, which he could hear some snoring, indicating that they're in deep sleep. Markus envied them, since his expedition, he has been going non-stop same nightmare over and over. Markus wondered, "_Maybe the…No, I've sworn to never use that word since that day…_" He absently move his right hand to under his mattress, but lift it back to his legs when Markus noticed what he was doing. He used his sleeves to wipe the sweats off his forehead. Feeling thirsty, Markus began to get off his bed, carefully as not to disturb his dorm-mates' sleep.

Suddenly, without warning, the base began to shake violently several times. So violent that Markus fell back onto his bed and some of his now awake dorm-mates fell off their bed and landed on hard floor. Markus held on his bed's side as not to fall off his bed as the base shake. To his and his dorm-mates' relief, the base stop shaking and some of them got up and immediately changed into their uniforms, before heading out of the dorm, while the others remained and began to have conversation, regarding to sudden and violent earthquake. Markus could feel their excitement, grumpiness, fear, and alertness. While listening to the conversation, one man whose bed is left side of Markus's bed tapped Markus's shoulder, getting Markus's attention. "Hey, Gantz, right? Bet you all shaken up, since you're the newest here." Markus didn't answer, but the man continued, "Ha, don't worry. We never have an earthquake before, well until now. Well, I've better go around and calm people down in this section." The man got off and changed into his security officer uniform, before heading out of the dorm.

Markus sat still, processing what the man has just said. Once again, Markus's mind went back on the very same nightmare about the very same hellish woman. This time, Markus saw that the ungodly woman and her 'minions' were slaughtering people who are in miner uniform. Markus's eyes widen and didn't notice that he is making the fists. "Hey, you ok? You don't look well to me." someone asked, knocking Markus out of his mind. Markus answered, "Yes, I'm fine…" And without warning, Markus quickly grabbed something under his mattress and ran out of his dorm, ignoring surprised yelps from his dorm-mates and some people in the hallway. He even ignored the officer's yell, telling him not to run in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>With the miners in underground…Before sudden earthquake…<strong>

The miners were having another day of working as they performed their routine such as mining, drilling, processing, moving things around, and others. Most of them were wearing their uniform as well as protections such as hard boots, gloves, goggle, shoulder pads, knee pads, and helmet, since mining is still dangerous job, even in Imperial and Hutt controlled space. Not that they care, especially with the Hutts, the big overweighed slugs as some people bitterly called them. The description is accurate as the Hutts ARE big overweighed slugs and they are known to be one of greediest people in the galaxy as most of them are currently crime lords and slave owners as well as being owners of entertainment clubs and other business settlements. The Hutts also have the biggest ego, far bigger than the galaxy itself as they believed themselves to be superior to other races, including humans. And most people, especially the Rebels, have been taught by older generation that the Hutts are not to be trust, same level as the bounty hunters and pirates, especially, when the Imperials have posted the hefty bounty on some Rebels.

But the miners are not there to think about the Hutts and their love for profit, they're there to do their job, which is mining. Unknowingly, today would be the last day to work in underground as without warning, the base and the underground suddenly began to shake violently several times that the ceiling drop couple rocks onto few unfortunate miners and the equipments. Without warning, several worm-like things popped out the ground and immediately began to open their mouth to release the hell on poor miners, who all began to scream and attempted to run away and one of them managed to push the button, calling for security forces…And later, died.

* * *

><p><strong>With Siren…Beginning of second stage…<strong>

Before infestation, Siren would never think about riding through Nydus Worm as she thought it would be too wet and contains 'some screw up slime' as she said before her infestation. This belief was shared by many other Terrans as they prefer their method of transporting via Medivics and Drop-Pods. Like some other Terrans, if being asked which is better: Nydus Worm or Warping, Siren would answered Warping without second thought. But now, here she is, after traveling though Nydus tunnel for time period, walking out of her transport, without a single hint of slime on her carapace. Like her brothers and sisters, she immediately attacks the humans by shooting several tentacles out of her palms and under her forearm. And each tentacle has stabbed and pierced through her victims' rather squishy body, pushing organs out of their body, splattered all over the ground.

Siren sighed and listened to the people's screaming as they were singing choir in high pitch tone that suggested a lot of pain and blood. Seeing more people running around, knocking some sort of machines to the ground, Siren stabbed and pieced them. In far distance, she noticed one of them moving toward the wall. On closer, she could see there's a red button. "_**Oh ho ho…Trying to call for help, are you? I think not…**_" With that, she pointed her left palm and fire tentacle, traveling at high speed, and managed to pieced through her target's spine. Unfortunately, her target, despite having his spine pierced, managed to push the red button, causing the alarm to goes off. Siren growled and willed her other tentacle to pierce through her victim's lower spine and caused him to die in painful way by moving her tentacles in two different directions. Result: Man's body has been ripped apart, legless body and bodiless legs.

Foul mood that he had managed to push the button, Siren casually tossed his remains away and continuing her slaughtering, left and right. Behind her, several Zerglings are ripping the human corpses apart and several Roaches spitting deadly acid at their targets, making them scream in agony as their skin got boiled and peeled by Roaches' acid, revealing their bone. They died less than few seconds and the Roaches continued to spit more acid at more targets. Siren mentally scoffed at how people react. "_**But again, they are a different branch of humans and have never met the Swarms**_." Siren reasoned as she pierced her target's throat. Minute later, the underground was full of corpses, all died in brutal way. Some have been ripped and chewed by Zerglings. Some have been boiled by Roaches. Some have spines sticking in their body. Some have been killed by Siren. If non-Zerg people see this kind of scene, they would puke and have nightmare for the rest of their live. But Siren and her siblings are Zergs, they were made to kill in name of Swarms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later…With Ara…<strong>

Things have gone straight down to hell with civilians running or walking quickly through the hallway, while security teams were trying to get to their destination, which is the Underground to fight the savage invaders, while trying not to drop their laser rifle, since the hallways are packed. And Ara and Ben happened to be stuck in traffic. The alarm still going off, hurting few people's eardrums, while the speakers occasionally screamed orders such as "Security team Blue Six, report to the Elevator Room Three!", "Security Team Red One, get to the laboratory! ", "Security! Any security! Come to the cafeteria! The soldiers are being overrun! NOW!", and others. Yes, it is literally hell and chaotic and Ara and Ben were trying get to the Hangar Two for evacuation as the Beta-1212 commander has ordered all non-combat personals to head toward the Hangar Two for evacuation.

While running along with other people, Ara and Ben could hear loud painful scream of several people, sending chill down their spine and they will forever embedded into their memory. As they moved from hallway to hallway, things have gotten worse as several ripped corpses can be seen laying around with broken rifles, scratch and burn marks all over the walls that were once clean and shiny, and only couple burnt invaders' body. Surprisingly, some of dead invaders were the Reks and Tor'Ikas, since they usually stay away from the base. However, upon on closer look, Ara noticed something is off about them as they look different and look like they have been genetically modified in unnatural way.

"_Oh my star…Who or What could do this thing to the Reks and Tor'Ikas? It's…unnatural! I don't under-_" Ara was running, when the door that's several feet from her got impaled by two long wicked looking scythe-like blades, creating loud screeching noise as the door groaned as it slowly being opened by something that Ara's instinct urged her to run far away from that door. Ara and others froze and stared at the door with horror as door is now widely open and creature that Ara and others have never seen before slithered out and snarled at them. The said creature is tall, brown, several spines on its head and back, one long tail with spikes, two arms with three long razor sharp scythe-like blades on both arm, and it look extremely dangerous.

People began to scream as the creature hunched its head down and fire several long spines out of its head, traveling at incredibly high speed that easily penetrated through the people's body and killing most of them, including three slow reacting security officers. Luckily, Ara's instinct told her to duck down on the ground and she did. Unfortunately, Ben got hit right in his left should, causing him to scream in pain as his should bleed. Ara tried to help Ben but he pushed her and urged her to go other way, take different route. Any different route Ben said as he clutched his badly wounded shoulder. Ben picked up dead security officer's laser pistol and fired few shots at creature. Creature hissed and roared in pain as few laser shots burn its skin and body.

Ara was about to cheer, thinking creature will fall, however to her and Ben's surprise, the creature seem to be regenerating slowly. Ben screamed, "RUN, ARA! RUN! I'll hold it off! RUN!" as he took several more shots at creature. Ara, being reluctant, forced herself to run away in direction where she came from, leaving Ben alone with creature.

Ben fired more by pulling trigger faster, hurting creature more and more until creature's body is unable to sustain damage. Creature roared and fell onto floor, dead with burnt head and torso. Ben fired more shots as to make sure that it is really dead. Seeing that it will not rise up, Ben sighed in relief, but immediately cried in pain as something just burst through his chest. Ben looks down and saw spine sticking out of his chest. Behind him, another creature fired more spines and one of them went through Ben's head, instantly killed him. The second creature hissed in satisfaction and continued to look for more humans and aliens to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ara…Alone…<strong>

She didn't want to, but Ben told her, no, urged her to run. Run away, leaving Ben alone to deal with serpentine monster and possibly more monsters. Running with tears crawling out of her eyes, Ara made couple turns, passing couple dead bodies. For minute, Ara ran and ran long as her body could. Seeing that she is finally few meters away from the Hangar Bay, specifically Hangar Two. Despite her body complaining about long running, Ara steeled herself and made a dash toward the door when the door itself open, revealing woman. Ara stopped. The woman gave a cruel smile that promised pain and torture as she walked toward her with the Jumpers and the same thing that Ben was holding it off trailing behind her, hissing and snarling. Scared and tears dripping off, Ara stepped backward, away from the non-human woman, who spoke in terrifying, but strangely beautiful voice, "Going somewhere?" Ara could only whimpered and would run away, but as soon as she turn around, she stood face to face with another one, snarling and hissing at face, waving its mandibles.

Turning around, Ara whimpered as the woman continued to walk toward her and when woman got close enough, she leaned forward and whispered to her ear, "Now, now. It is very rude to walk away from me, when I'm about to invite you for my 'party'…" The woman ordered the serpentine-like thing behind Ara to take her into Hangar Two, so she can 'enjoy the party' as the woman said with cruel smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>With Markus…<strong>

Blood, screaming, dead bodies, and chaos are everywhere, no matter where he's at. Markus is still running with something that he took from under his mattress in his pocket. Apparently, Markus's nightmare is coming true as he passed by several dead bodies of Jumpers and Spitters. To Markus's quick observation, most of the corpses have multiple burnt marks, caused by laser rifles and pistols. As he continued to run, he absently felt the item that he took from under his mattress. But withdrew his hand and shook his head. "_No…What the hell was I thinking? I could be risking my cover by taking IT when IT should stay hidden. By the Fo-I mean, star! Why am I running? Toward the Mining? It can't be because of my silly dream. I should be run toward the Hangar Two…OFT!_"

Markus was deep in thought that he didn't notice that there were few security officers running in opposite direction and the result: Markus ran right into one of security officers, knocking her rifle out of her hands and causing other officers to be jumpy. Fortunately, the shots didn't hit Markus. Markus and the female officer whom he ran into groaned. Shaking his head, Markus stood up and look at the security officer who's fixing her helmet. To his surprise, the female security officer turned out to be Corporal Rena, who picked her weapon up and got up, with help of her squad mate. As soon as she looks at him, her eyes widen and then smirk.

"Well, well, isn't the same scientist from the expedition. But never mind, we can get the hell out of here! They're coming!" Corporal Rena said, looking at where she and her newly assigned squad came from. She swore in her breathe and without warning, she roughly grabbed Markus's arm and practically dragging him, much to his protest.

For unknown reason, though in back of his mind, Markus knew the reason, he struggled to get out of Corporal Rena's grip, but unable to. Corporal Rena grunted and ordered one of her squad mates to help her to drag Markus. While being dragged, Markus could hear couple laser shots and loud angry snarling behind him, which followed by more snarling, and later, one of Corporal Rena's men screamed as he got down on ground and being dragged by the Jumpers (Markus guessed as he was unable to turn his head around). Markus winced as the man screamed loud and the sound of something being ripped apart.

Despite this, Markus still want to get out of Corporal Rena's and man's grip and continue his course. But how? Markus struggled to think about the solution, while looking around his surrounding, hoping to spot anything that could help him to get away. So far, he came up with nothing and was unable to spot anything helpful. And then, he heard Corporal Rena's swearing as the group has suddenly stopped running. One of her remaining men muttered, "What the hell is that thing?"

Right ahead of them laid a grayish creature with spiked shell, two arms on its back, three yellowish orange eyes, six legs, and is drooling acid on the floor, which made hissing noise. Behind them, Markus could hear snarling has gotten louder and louder. Markus's guess is correct as his 'captors' no longer holding him, allowing him to look behind him and sure enough, five Jumpers with their bloodied teeth and claws, all ready to rip some flesh apart. A quiet unfortunate mess that the group is in and there's no way out without getting harm. He looks at Corporal Rena, who's aiming her rifle at drooling Spitter with serious expression. He notices that her remaining men aiming theirs at the Jumpers. Strangely, the Jumpers and Spitter have not attack them right away. It is as they're taunting at them, since the group has nowhere to go.

Markus could see that one of Spitter's eyes seem to be blinking as it moved toward Corporal Rena very slowly, ignoring Markus, much to his relief and annoyance. He could smell a nasty drool from its mouth. In his mind, Markus was in conflicted about what should he do? Should he take a chance to escape while Corporal Rena and her men distract them or help them to delay an inevitable fate, which is painful death? Suddenly, everything seems to be freeze as Markus closed his eyes, gone deeper in his mind.

"_Wait, how can I help them? I don't even have anything, except IT. No…Not going to blow my cover._" Markus thought. His conscious whispered at him, "_You could use the For-_"Markus mentally yelled, "_NO! I will not!_" Angry, his conscious roared, "_Still using that excuse? It has been what? Few years since THAT day! Despite your promise, you have been using it every day, though barely and yet, you're still alive!_" Markus was about say something, but his conscious continued, "_No! Listen! Don't you dare to use that sad excuse! You have the power! Use it! Use it! Do it for your fallen brothers, sisters, and your master! USE THE FORCE!_"

Markus's eyes snapped wide open as one of the men cried in pain, rolling on the floor, clutching his leg. Beside him, Corporal Rena swore as she has just dodge an acid that Spitter has spitted out at her and an acid has landed on one of her men. She began to fire her rifle at a Spitter, who screeched in painful and charged at her, knocking her weapon out of her hands, pushing her against the wall. At the same time, the only standing security officer fired, but managed to fired few shots before the Jumpers jumped on him, biting and clawing. And then, the poor man could take pain no more as the Jumpers ripped the man apart, splashing blood all over the walls and floor, with his organs rolling out of his body, which caused the Jumpers to be excited.

Despite this gruesome scene, Markus, for the first time, is calm. Calm as breeze. He began to walks toward a Spitter that holding Corporal Rena against the wall with one of its blades ready to dig into her torso. Seeing that Markus is calmly walking toward her, Corporal Rena screamed, "What the hell are you doing? Run!" And then, everything have move fast. One second, Markus was walking toward her, with his hand in his pocket. Next second, a blade that was pushing her stomach against the wall is no longer there and a Spitter is screeching in pain, attracting the Jumpers' attention.

* * *

><p><strong>With Corporal Rena…<strong>

Corporal Rena blinked her eyes, turning her head to look at Markus, and gaped at what she's seeing. Markus, still bore calm expression, is holding something the same type of weapon that she had seen, before she joined the Rebels. Before the day of the fall of the Republic. A lightsaber. A brilliant blue lightsaber. And she could see that a Spitter and the Jumpers are now focusing their attention on Markus, angry and hunger for his blood. Second later, one of the Jumpers leaped toward Markus with its claws ready to kill. Next second, a dead Jumper and all other Jumpers screeched as they all either run or jump toward Markus, while Spitter spit an acid with intent to boil him alive.

To her amazement, shock, and awe, Markus moved and dodged with his lightsaber, swiping through two Jumpers as they were not there, melting through their flesh, causing them feel an unbearable pain as their body fell apart into halves. With unbelievable speed, Markus thrust his lightsaber through one Jumper's head and kick the other Jumper away from him. The Jumper with lightsaber through its head widened its eyes as an acid hit its back and its head fell off the lightsaber.

Seeing that its acid didn't hit Markus, a Spitter let out a roar and before it could do anything, Markus appeared on its back, miraculously not landed on its spikes, raise his lightsaber that's pointing downward, and slam it down, through its head. A Spitter let out a gurgle and its legs gave out. Dead.

Corporal Rena gaped and blinked her eyes. "_Unbelievable. A scientist is actually a Je-No way…_" Hearing snarling from the remaining Jumper, who ran toward Markus, who's still bore calm expression, and jumped with murderous intent. Second later, Markus still standing and the Jumper beside him is missing its head.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Markus…<strong>

Ever since that day, when the traitorous monster, a fallen Jedi had slain his master and his fellow Jedi, Markus has sworn not to use the Force and lightsaber, though he still use the Force to mask his presence and few minor things such as putting person to sleep. Markus was only a Padawan in teen and would become full-fledge Knight, if it wasn't for Order 66 issued by the now Emperor. He remembered the details of THAT day, when he was walking with his fellow Padawans back to the Jedi Temple (their Masters gave them a day off), a squad of Clone Troopers suddenly appeared out of no-where and without warning, attacked them. Markus could still remember his dead friends' shocked and pained expression. Some of them died with several burn holes. But not Markus as he was just behind his friends, shocked at Clone Troopers' action and knowing that he would be their next target, he immediately sent Force Push, pushing the Clone Troopers away from him and ran away.

At that time, while he was running far away from the now destroyed Jedi Temple, he felt the death of his master by a fallen Jedi. He cried with grief and anger as he continued to run. It took him hour or two to find a hiding place, and few days, to get away from Coruscant. After getting away from Coruscant, Markus has learned that the now Emperor has declared that the Jedi are the traitor and are to be kill. He decided that being Jedi, though he was Padawan, is dangerous and thus, trained to mask his Force presence as to hide from a fallen jedi who's now called Darth Vader, the Emperor's Enforcer. Week later, he has joined the Rebels and year later, he was assigned to Harvo.

And for the first time, he has use the Force more than he should and even used his lightsaber to kill the Jumpers and a Spitter. The feeling about the Force has changed as Markus feel more connected to the Force. But he suddenly felt his body has gotten extremely tired, after performing all the moves he had pull off, since he haven't been training his body, other than running around the base, doing his job as assistant scientist. He was about to fall, when two arms grab him and support him. Markus look up and was surprised to see Corporal Rena's supporting him. He could see that she has a lot of questions to ask, but thankfully, she decided not to as they still have to get to the Hangar Two with Markus being too tired to protest, though she still don't know why he want to go to where she and her dead squad came from.

While being supported by Corporal Rena, Markus was struggling to support himself, but in his mind, he felt that the Force is telling him to go with Corporal Rena. "_Go with her. The answer you seek will be there. Along with your friend…_" That is what the Force said and Markus obliged. Time to head toward the Hangar Two and determine whether THAT woman is there or not.

* * *

><p><strong>With Siren…<strong>

She was having so much fun as she and her Zerglings, Roaches, Hydralisks, and Infected Critters slaughtering people right and left. Their blood feels amazing on her skin as she ripped her victims' body apart with her tentacles, splashing their blood all over the floor, other people, and on her. It took few minutes to kill the humans and few strange looking aliens in what it appeared to be Hangar. Hangar Two as the sign on the wall said. Standing in middle of Hangar Two with many ruined corpses, an average looking man appeared, walked toward her, and spoke, using the voice that signified that he is actually a Changeling. "**My mistress…Most of the base's layout belongs to us…**"

Siren, playing with the organs that she had took out of her victim, was about to say something when she felt a strong presence coming toward her. "_Ho ho ho…Look like I won't have to find you…Guess I was right about taking that funny human alive…_" Turning her head, she asked a Changeling, "What identity have you assumed?" The Changeling, puzzled, answered, "**Ba…Baldwin...Why you ask?**" Smiling as she formula a plan, "I want you continue to act…human. You are going to play as a hostage. Go stay with the funny human and entertain her."

Feeling that asking more questions will upset its mistress; a Changeling wisely shut its mouth and proceeds to do its mistress's order. Siren decided to look out the hangar door and stared at the scene. Twelve Mutalisks can be seen flying and one Leviathan is floating, overshadowing the jungle. Siren merely smile and crossed her arms. The second stage is almost over.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Units used in this chapter:<strong>

**Siren- **A powerful Wrath with Psi Index of 9. She used to be part of Dominion military, but has been 'converted' into Wrath, increasing her power and gained special abilities. She mostly use tentacles to slaughter her enemies and victims in name of the Swarms.

**Infected Critters- **Basically, the critters that have been infected by the Swarms; their appearance has changed to look more Zerg-like. Mostly used as cannon-fodders or spies.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Well, here's chapter five and it's over 7,500 words. Woot. Sorry for long wait as I was busy studying for exams, plus had problem with doc uploader(thing that let you upload your story), which took few days to fix it. I have also edited the stat of Hive Mothers.

Thank you for kind and positive reviews, Keanan and starspawn07


	7. Chapter 7

Starcraft-Star War Crossover

**Title: **For the Swarms

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Star War or Starcraft. Star War is own by George Lucas(movie), Bioware (games), and LucasArt(games). Starcraft is own by Blizzard.

**Warning: **My grammar may be…unfriendly to you, readers. Oh, yeah, this story will take place in AU Star War **AND** AU Starcraft. For those who don't know, AU is alternative universe.

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

** Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something. Also used for Zerg's 'speech'**

_**Bold Italic- Zerg thinking or Jedi/Sith communication**_

* * *

><p><strong>Event:<strong>

Ara has been taken by Siren as hostage, along with fake Baldwin, at Hangar Two, waiting for Markus, who's coming along with Corporal Rena.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later…With Markus and others…<strong>

Ten minutes ago, after Markus has slain a Spitter and couple Jumpers, he and Corporal Rena head toward Hangar Two. On the way there, they thankfully ran into few more security guards, though some of them were in bad state as they were shaking, barely holding their rifle and one of them even tried to kill himself. But thanks to Corporal Rena, he didn't as Corporal Rena went up to him and punch him right in face, screaming at him, "What kind of soldier are you? Are you really going to abandon us? Do you want to die as coward! Or as a brave soldier?" The soldier got stunned from her punch, no longer thinking about committing suicide. Seeing that a 'suicide' problem has been solved, Corporal Rena continued, "Alright, now we solved a little issue, we have to get to the Hangar Two. However, it may be under the invader's control, so it will be a hell of fight. But we have no choice and I don't what happen to other people, but we must survive and warn the other bases! Who's with me?" All, including Markus, raised their hand.

Sensing more enemies, Markus warned the soldiers and they all raised their weapon, pointing at their direction that leads to the Hangar Two. Sure enough, more Jumpers and few Slashers(as Markus has been told by a soldier). To Markus, the Slashers are taller than a Spitter and are armed with three bloodied claws/blades on both arms. By judging them, Markus could tell that the Slashers are very dangerous, more than a group of Jumpers or Spitters.

Without waiting for the invaders to attack, Corporal Rena screamed, "Open fire!" She and the group fired their lasers at the charging Jumpers with Slashers following them. Some of Jumpers' head exploded. Some of Jumpers' body burn and unable to take any more punishment. Few lasers hit one Slasher's head, causing it to burn. One of soldiers screamed, "Throwing grenade!" and threw a grenade at right front of the remaining Jumpers and Slashers. The grenade exploded, killing the charging enemies and damaging the walls in hallway.

Seeing that the enemies are dead, the group of humans continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, with Siren and her 'party guests'…<strong>

"AHHH!" screamed funny looking human as Siren slowly pushed her long sharp nail (talon) into her victim's shoulder and slowly pulling her nail out, before pushing it back in. Beside her, an average looking man named 'Baldwin' whimpered as he's in 'pain'. After a while, Siren sighed and walk away to pile of corpses. Seeing one corpse that's seem to be in 'good' condition, Siren merely walked to it and raise her leg up, before bringing it down upon corpse's head in hope of popping brain out. Second later, she was rewarded with a loud bone-crunching sound and to her disappointment; a brain was reduced to appearance of deflated balloon. It is official, Siren is bored and her prey is taking his sweet time to get to Hangar Two.

"_For sweet tits, how long is he going to take? I know I ordered couple Zerglings , couple Infested Critters, few Roaches, and few Hydralisks, but he and his lackeys should be here by now. Perhaps Roaches and Hydralisks are too much, now come to think of it, these humans don't even wear armor…_" Siren paused and studied the corpse whose head she has crushed. "_Just light clothes…and a pair of shiny boots._"

Then, Siren turned to study a funny looking female human. She look pitifully look pathetic with her clothes all ruined and ripped, couple scratches, and few 'little' holes. Strangely, she screamed louder when one of her 'head-tails' was squeezed. Her skin is light blue with few darker blue patterns under her ripped clothes. No hair, but two head-tails on her head with one of them is missing a tip. She has human looking face with bruised lips and by looking at her body; Siren licked her lips as she stared at her victim's body. For strange human, she look decent and the smell coming off her, Siren took a short sniff; seem to be mixed of sweat and fear. Siren smiled at her victim, who whimpered even more pathetically. Since she's bored, she might well ask her victim about her head and skin. Just when she about to ask, the Hydralisks and other Zergs tensed as they sensing something coming. And they're right as the door began to open and a loud female human voice can be heard.

"Take that, you kriffing bug! Oh hell, more bugs and…Hey, Markus! Look! They got two hostages!" And several humans appeared with their weapons raised, but didn't fire. Probably because of my hostages, Siren thought. Looking closer at the newcomers, she sensed a familiar trace of strange energy in one particular male. And thanks to a loud woman, that male is called Markus, who took a look at the hostages and later, laid his eyes on her, Siren herself. She sensed the same but weaker strange energy began to change around her, giving her body a strange sensation. Puzzled, she took a quick look around her before looking at Markus again, where she could see that his eyes seem to be concentrating on her.

"_Ah, so this Markus can use this strange energy from the surrounding…Interesting.._" Siren mused as she continued to stare at Markus, who seem to be sweating a little. Siren smiled and spoke loud enough for the human newcomers to hear, "About time and here, I was about to have some fun with my…guests"

* * *

><p><strong>With Markus…<strong>

Right after he heard what Corporal Rena said, he looks at where his companion was pointing. His breath was ragged as he spotted Ara and Baldwin and by the Force, they look absolutely in pain. He could feel Ara's pain, but strangely, he couldn't feel Baldwin's pain. Strange, considering that Baldwin, like Ara, was covered with scratches, bruises, and two small bleeding holes in his stomach and shoulder. Looking who or what beside them made his heart stop. Why? Because he is look at the same hellish looking woman, who's standing there and smiling at them. Suddenly, his senses began to go crazy as there's something about her. Something that make her more dangerous and possibly worse than the monster who killed his deceased friends.

Using the Force, Markus attempted to look inside the hellish woman. He nearly flinched as he sensed her bloodlust and savageness, but much worse than he sensed in the Jumpers and others. Like others, he could not sense the Force in hellish woman. Deciding to look closer, Markus used more Force and without warning, the Force around this hellish woman began to scream, sending a terrifying loud echo and a vision. A vision of a large dark cloud raining an endless amount of burning debris, blobs of acid, and to his horror, blood and corpses. All landed on a burning city, full of deaths and ruined buildings, before the city itself was engulfed in shadow as something gigantic star-shape appeared over the city and it began to descended upon the city with its visible 'mouth' opened wide, showing countless amount of teeth and tentacles. Then, the Force kicked Markus out of vision, leaving him sweating and shaking. Not even his training against the dark side could prepare him for what he saw in such a vision that he could not even describe the words.

Markus nearly activate his lightsaber when he was elbowed back to reality by Corporal Rena who was standing right beside him. Markus calmed himself and look at Corporal Rena with questioning look. She hissed at him, "What should we do? There's nine Slashers, plus that…woman. We're outnumbered." She's right as there's only seven, including Markus, themselves, armed with rather out-dated rifles and pistols (compared to the Imperials). And Markus himself only have lightsaber and pistol, which he has a little training with it. Looking around the hangar, nine Slashers can be seen readied as they hunched their neck, pointing their heads at them.

"_But why they haven't fire yet? Are they waiting for…that woman's command_?" Markus thought as he raised his still de-activate lightsaber in Shi-Cho form, causing hellish woman to narrow her eyes at his deactivated lightsaber. He then calmly asked her if she's kind enough to release Ara and Baldwin to them. The hellish woman scoffed at his request and merely said in such a soft, mocking tone, "But if I release them, I would have no one to play with. That would make me sad. They were so fragile and I enjoy their fear."

She began laugh, making Markus and others to tighten their weapons. But a demonic looking woman is not done as she continued, "Hmm, I suppose if you could kindly come over with one of you as my new guests and I will release them. Sound good, hmm?" No one response, making her sighed. "Very well, I always prefer some actions than this…diplomacy. But again…" her tone began to turn into loud and ugly tone, "WE ARE THE SWARMS!"

With that last past, Markus could sense incoming danger and thanks to the Force, he managed to dodge couple incredibly high velocity projectile, but they passed by Markus and hit poor security officer who was standing right behind him, causing him to fire few quick shots. The hangar suddenly became a battlefield as Markus and others began to take cover and return fire at the Slashers. Markus began to use more Force, quickly activate his lightsaber, and threw it over his cover with the Force guiding it. One loud screech was all he got and his lightsaber later came back. Around him, he could hear lasers and projectiles trading blows, scorching the floor, piercing the crates that were conveniently just there, and one officer screamed, signaling that he has been hit. He could hear Corporal Rena swore and ordered the others to keep shooting. She then screamed at him, "What the hell are you doing? Put your light sword thing away and start shooting! This is kriffing gunfight!" as she quickly raise over her cover and fired several lasers that all hit one Slasher's head and chest, causing it to screech in anger and pain, before Markus used the Force and pulled a light down upon a Slasher from a ceiling.

He could sensed Corporal Rena's shock and despite that he's in gunfight, he grinned, but frowned as he heard cracking sound, signaling that his cover is unable to take any more punishment. He put his lightsaber away and drew his pistol out, before moving to his next cover.

* * *

><p><strong>With Siren…<strong>

As soon as she screamed, "WE ARE THE SWARMS", she gave a subtle signal to a group of Hydralisks to open fire. To her disappointment, they managed to kill ONE human. Just one human. And then, the hangar became a gunfight that reminds her of some ancient western film before her awakening (infestation). And much to her amusement, the humans are ignoring her and focusing their fire on the Hydralisks. "_Either because I'm standing right beside my guests or they just think I'm more harmless than a group of Hydralisks_" She gave a mental scoff. Suddenly, out of somewhere, came some sort of spinning light disc that went through one Hydralisk as it were butter. A loud screech can be heard as the headless body collapsed and roll off the damaged ship.

"_What was that? Don't tell me they use energy blades like those wrenched Protoss!_" Siren mentally screamed. She harshly ordered her Hydralisks to kill all but one who's called Markus as _dear _Hathaza is still interested in strange energy. She crossed her arms as she watch a gunsfight with lasers and spines flying off everywhere, but at Siren and the hostages. She noticed a woman in some uniform quickly rise over her cover and fired couple lasers that all hit one Hydralisk's front. She then feels the weaker strange energy spike and suddenly, a light that was hanging above a screeching Hydralisk began to fall and landed on it. A blood can be seen flowing out of under the light.

"_Guess this Markus can use the energy and probably the one who threw some sort of energy blade. Wonderful. And humans here use energy weapons._" Siren mused. "_I wonder if my dear brother is having fun right now. He probably slaughtering and enjoying the bloodbath. I envy him, if that true. Better focus on gunfight._" She turned just in time to hear someone screamed in pain and sense strange energy began to act again. Few screeching and scratching sounds can be heard as two Hydralisks were suddenly being pushed out of the hangar door. Siren turned and saw what Markus is doing with his hands out. Siren grabbed 'Baldwin' and quickly threw 'him' at Markus.

* * *

><p><strong>With Markus…<strong>

He has successfully used the Force to push those two Slashers out of the hangar, when he heard someone screaming. He turned just in time to see Baldwin flying toward him, screaming in fear, and crashed right into him. Markus and Baldwin both landed on a floor, groaned. After rolling over to get back on feet, he asked Baldwin if he's ok, which is yes. He quickly told Baldwin to get to Corporal Rena and others as gunfight is no place for civilian, never mind the fact that he's a civilian like Baldwin.

Bladwin quickly nodded his head and ran, more like limping, toward where Corporal Rena. Markus saw a sinister looking woman, who merely smiles at him, mocking. Markus quickly ditched his pistol and drew his lightsaber out, activating it. He was about to charge at that woman who slowly walked close to Ara, who frantically shaking. A loud pained screams can be heard, causing Markus to stop and took his eyes off his target to see what happen to Corporal Rena and one officer. His eyes widen in shock at the sight.

Corporal Rena and officer both have mouth open, spilling blood out. Moving his eyes downward, Markus see a pair of bloodied claws that both pierced through Corporal's and officer's back and chest. Behind them, stand a grinning Baldwin with his arms sticking out of his victims' body. Baldwin then slowly pulled his claws out, making Corporal and officer fall with bleeding hole in their body. Markus was shock at the sight of sudden 'betrayal' and failed to heed the remaining security officer's warning. He suddenly felt pain and was flying off the ground. His back crashed right into hull of damaged ship.

Markus groaned and spat few blobs of blood out. He shook his head and used the Force to clear his head. Suddenly, a gunfight has subsided and the footstep can be heard, walking toward him. He looks up and saw terrifying looking woman slowly moving toward him with a smile. A smile that promise an unbearable amount of agony. The Force screamed, demanding that he should get away, his life will end if he stay. Despite that he can see her standing right front of him, he couldn't sense her. Just emptiness.

Then, SHE spoke, "How pathetic. I threw 'Baldwin' at you and you failed to react. How disappointing."

* * *

><p><strong>Special Units used:<strong>

**Siren: **A very dangerous Wrath that kill her preys with tentacles. Has several abilities.

* * *

><p><strong>References:<strong>

**Jumpers- **Zerglings

**Slashers- **Hydralisks

**Spitters- **Roaches

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Well, here's the next chapter. For those who may be wondering about why Markus couldn't sense Zergs. Let me put this way. This is what I think when some Jedi said "the Force is everywhere". Jedi, Siths, and all others contain particles that make Force and everywhere contain Force particles that Jedi, Sith, and others can manipulate. But unfortunately, the Zergs themselves do not contain Force as there's no such thing as the Force in where they came from.

"But wait, how did Markus sensed a group of Zerg coming around the corner?"

Well, he couldn't sense them, but he can sense something disturbing the Force in surrounding. Imaging pushing a balloon inside water. Zergs are balloon and water is the Force. Except, the Force particles don't get in Zerg.

"But why Siren didn't do anything?"

Because she's bored. Simple. But she will do something. In next chapter.

"Will the Zerg be able to utilize the Force?"

No comment.


	8. Chapter 8

Starcraft-Star War Crossover

**Title: **For the Swarms

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Star War or Starcraft. Star War is own by George Lucas(movie), Bioware (games), and LucasArt(games). Starcraft is own by Blizzard.

**Warning: **My grammar may be…unfriendly to you, readers. Oh, yeah, this story will take place in AU Star War **AND** AU Starcraft. For those who don't know, AU is alternative universe.

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

** Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something. Also used for Zerg's 'speech'**

_**Bold Italic- Zerg thinking or Jedi/Sith communication**_

**Previously…**

The Force screamed, demanding that he should get away; his life will end if he stays. Despite that he can see her standing right front of him, he couldn't sense her. Just emptiness.

Then, SHE spoke, "How pathetic. I threw 'Baldwin' at you and you failed to react. How disappointing."

**Onboard a triangular ship…**

It was a chaos. A bloody chaos. But it doesn't mind as its sole purpose is to serve the Swarms and assimilate the species who meet the qualifications. If they resist, it will carry out the Swarms' punishment. It snorted and exhale poisonous yellowish gas out of its mouth. Although it has encountered the accursed 'hoomons' in different galaxy, these 'hoomons', like their brethrens, spitted on the Swarms' generous offers. The nerve of them! It continued to breathe the gas as it crawled from one spot to another. It gave off disgusted scoff at the room it's in. All gray and mechanical, the qualities that the Swarms dislike as gray and mechanical are against everything what the Swarms stand for.

Around it, several corpses can be seen laying around, leaking their blood out. Some of them were of the Swarms. Some others were just some dead hoomons in their gray uniform or white armor. Strangely, unlike the ones in other galaxy, most of these hoomons in white shared same genetic codes. Indeed, it could see same face, same hair, same body shape, and so on. It let out a snort as it continued to observe these hoomons in white armor, when it heard someone's impatient voice.

"_**Are you going to add them to our brood or you need more time to study these filthy hoomons?**_" the impatient voice said in its mind. It wiggled few of its small tentacles below its 'nose' in amusement, before responding. "_**For slow-moving gas creature, you are impatient. I will add them shortly…These hoomons are…somewhat difference to the one we've waged against in other galaxy…**_"

The impatient voice snapped, "_**So? They are still hoomons. Just add them already. We still need more units to overwhelm the remaining hoomons! Or have your mind de-evolve by their mere genetic code?**_"

Its eyes glowed brighter as it responds in firm tone, "_**Watch your tone, Overlord. You may be relaying our communication, but know your place…wrench.**_" It cut off its mind link with impatient Overlord and turned its head to stare at group of hoomons corpses. After couple seconds, it moved toward one of corpses, opened its mouth, and slowly swallowed a corpse. Several minutes later, it walked out of a room and head toward to join its brethrens, who are currently engaging the enemies in the hallways, filled with corpses, burn marks, scratches, hoomon weapons, and Hydralisk's spines. It noticed that despite that the hoomons are outnumbered, the hallways are narrow which impeded the Zerglings', Roaches', and few Hydralisks' advancement. It narrowed its eyes as it stared at hoomons in white armor, who are on other end of hallway, shooting red lasers and fortifying their defense they have set up. It sent mental order to remaining Zerglings, Roaches, and Hydralisks to move back a little.

**With the Storm Troopers…In one of their perspective earlier**…

Firelight-1307, like the other Storm Troopers, is one of the troopers whose job is to keep Firelight, an Imperial-I class Star Destroyer. Like others, he wears nearly all white Phase II, armed with standard rifle and pistols. Under his helmet, he bore face of Jango Fett who was infamous bounty hunter. The same face that he shared with his brothers. Like his brothers, he was born in clone factory on Kamino. Yes, he and his brothers are few of Jango Fett clones, whose number has reached over 10 million and are very loyal to the Emperor of Galactic Empire. He and his squad were just performing their patrol duty on Firelight that was on the way to Canooa, one of rebellious planets to enforce Imperial along with few smaller ships.

However, out of no-where, three large unknown appeared and quickly attacked them. Somehow, the ships have failed to detect these three extreme large ships, which are shockingly organic. One of three organic moved surprisingly fast and slammed into Firelight's side before positioning itself top of Firelight. Later, the Firelight's hangar bays have been broken through by organic ship's extremely large tentacles that pack incredible amount of force. As now, Firelight is currently being boarded by some sort of combination of reptile and bug aliens who were brutal, fast, and surprisingly resistant as the Storm Troopers have learned after they first engaged the boarders. Unlike them, these alien boarders use claws, teeth, acid, and some sort of long spikes. At first, the security squads who were close to the hangar thought their weapons have enough firepower to bring the boarders down. But it was a mistake, the aliens have proved to be resistant to laser as it takes number of laser to bring alien. The number varied as it depends on what alien they shooting at.

Currently, Firelight-1307, along with 9 Storm Troopers, is firing his weapon at the four-leg aliens that were charging toward at his squad's position at high speed. Behind the charging four-leg aliens, few gray bulky spiked shell creatures were charging, but slower. Firelight-1307 ordered his squad to quickly take care of four leg aliens and quickly aim for bulky aliens' head, which should bring them down as he has learned from his first encounter in one of hangar bays, which all of them are currently occupied by gigantic spike-ended tentacles that kept sending the alien boarders.

As he fired his weapon, taking two four-leg aliens down, he quickly aimed his weapon at one of bulky aliens who has already spat spray of greenish acid at its target, Firelight-1310, who screamed in pain as acid boiled armor and then, his skin. Without hesitation, Firelight-1307 fired several shots with some of them hit bulky one's head. It roared in pain as its face burn. After several more shots, it fell on the floor, leaking blood and acid out of its head. Quickly, he turned and checked on Firelight-1310's status. He nearly winced as 1310 is currently lying on the floor with his ruined armor, displaying boiled skin. Beside 1310, stood Firelight-1306 who is applying field aid on 1310's wounds.

"_Poor 1310…But at least, he's still alive. But what the kriff up with those aliens. They just keep coming. One dead, two more replace it. This is not good. Thankfully, the hallways are narrow enough to slow their movement. I bet overwhelming their enemies or preys with large number is their usual tactic._" Firelight-1307 thought as he continued to fire his weapon at the boarders. He barked, "1306! How's 1310? Is he still alive?"

1306, after finishing applying field aid, respond, "He's still alive, but he is no longer combat-able, due to his right arm being rendered useless. He will have to be transfer to the Medibay." Firelight-1307 said, "Great, another one down. This time, out of action. Alright, 1312! Call the reinforcement! Them kriffing aliens just keep coming!"

After few minutes, the aliens suddenly stop charging and instead, they began to move back. This confused Firelight-1307 and his squad, though some of them sighed in relief while other remained on guard. Beside 1307, Firelight-1313 asked, "The kriff? Why they stop? Are they going to retreat?" Firelight-1307 answered, "No…They're just…moving back."

1313's question was answered as the aliens began to make a berth and later, a slug-like alien appeared. "What the…hell?" is the first thing came to Firelight-1307's mind as it just stared at him and his squad. While it looks like a slug with six small legs, Firelight-1307 could see the similarity between it and other aliens. Like some others, its eyes seem be glowing and its mouth(?) is hissing nasty colored gas that look like it can surely kill human in few seconds. Beside 1307, he could hear 1313's remark, "That has to be the nastiest slug I've ever seen…" Some of the squad agreed. One of the Storm Troopers pointed out, "Look! It's doing something!"

A slug-like alien lowered its head and began to make some noise that strangely sound like a group of people farting. Extremely loud farting. In Firelight-1307's mind, "_What…the…kriff? Is it…taunting at us?_" And then, everything became nightmare as without warning, a slug-like alien quickly spat several round things at where he and his squad at. The round things have quickly exploded in yellowish gas, revealing nightmarish creatures in their place. To Firelight-1307's and others' horror, most of these creatures resembled the Storm Troopers, but with long sharp blades, long sharp claws, long sharp spikes sticking out of their armor, breathing yellowish poisonous gas out of their ruined helmet, and they all immediately lunged at Firelight-1307 and his squad, with their blades and claws ready to kill. It was horrifying. Terrifying. Nightmare.

Firelight-1307 could hear most of his squad did what they should not do: panic. But few of squad steeled themselves, before firing at their former brothers. Some screamed in anger. Some did it calmly. Some who failed to steeled themselves got themselves shred and stabbed by their former now infested brothers.

Firelight-1307 swore as he got knocked off the floor by one of former brothers who have pushed him, causing him to drop his rifle. In his sight, he saw it is charging at him, with its blade aiming at his head. He quickly moved his head sideway, but nearly screamed in pain as his ear got ripped off as blade went through side of his helmet. He could see it is retracting its blade as to prepare for another stab. Fast as he could, he pulled out his pistols and pulled a trigger, screaming. It screamed in pain as its body getting burned by lasers before it fell on him. However, its blade has stabbed through Firelight-1307's knee. A loud bone crack and later, a loud scream could be heard. Firelight-1307 huffed and wheezed, his eyes became teary and he could smell blood from his missing ear. He, with tremendous effort, pushed a thing off him. To his horror, he could see all of his squad is dead as most of them missing limbs with some former brothers now nightmare monsters mutilating them. While the others, along with the aliens who have joined them, are slowing walking toward him. Knowing that he is going to be dead, hopefully not becoming one of them, he raised both of his pistols and fired, screaming and cursing at the charging aliens and monsters.

Seconds later, he lost his pistol and was now kicking and punching them off. Next seconds later, one of aliens managed to rip his left arm out of its socket, causing unbearable amount of pain. But Firelight-1307 screamed and roared as he continued to fight them off him. Next seconds later, he lost his right leg. Firelight-1307 still screamed and tried to fight them. Next seconds, Firelight-1307 could be seen lying on the floor in large puddle of his blood, showing broken bones and other horrendous form of injuries. Next and the last seconds, he was looking at the ceiling, unable to move his head, coughing blood out as to breathe. He could hear slurping and farting sounds. Through his broken helmet, he could smell extremely horrible smell that nearly caused him to choke. Then, in his sight, he could see the same slug-like alien whose head is above his, giving him close view of its hanging tentacles. To his horror, a slug-like alien's head began to lowered, showing its hidden mouth to be wide open. He wanted to scream, but found himself unable to.

**Nearly twenty minutes later, somewhere on Firelight…**

Firelight-1307 has reappeared as one of the monsters with new left arm and right leg, which bear similarity with the savage aliens. Like the monsters, he has long blade as right arm, wicked looking claw as left hand, long spikes sticking out of his helmet and body, and breathe yellowish gas. Like the monsters, he let out snarling sound and charged toward his former brothers. He has jumped on one of his former brothers. Like other monsters, he could sense their fear, including one coming from below him. He slashed his prey's neck, which was not protected by white armor. Without hesitation, he quickly bit his dead prey's neck, pulling part of spinal cord out. He spitted it out before moving onto his next preys who continued to attempt to kill him and his newfound siblings. It is futile. Pointless. Nothing will stop him and his siblings from carrying out the Swarms' will.

"_**For the Swarms!**_" he roared, which the hoomons could not understand as they were too busy firing their weapon. Some of them panic, broken and de-moralized as they were forced to kill their former clone brothers. It was nightmare and hell for them. However, for former Fireligh-1307 and his siblings, it was paradise. After all, he gets to serve the Swarms and their goal of reaching perfection. With new strength, he charged and launched toward his next preys. Stabbing, biting, and ripping them apart, throwing limbs away. He has been hit in shoulder; he continued carrying out his killing. He has been hit in chest; he still continued to kill more of his former brothers in their clean white armor. He has been hit in left leg, he still has killed more.

Finally, one of these wrenched hoomons has managed to hit him in head, ending former Firelight-1307's killing spree. However, Zerglings, Roaches, Hydralisks, Infestors, and the infested humans continued to massacre the Firelight's crews, security forces, and troops. Hour later, outside the Firelight, a space battle has ended with three Leviathans floating along with now five infested ships with Firelight being one of them. With them, the Swarms now have location of several planets, home to humans, aliens, and native critters. But now, a group of Leviathans and infested Imperial ships are heading toward Canooa.

**Author: **Here's chapter seven. Yes, I know. I took so long to update and I know some of you may not be happy with this chapter as it is short. But however, the next chapter will be longer. Way longer and will be full of action. To clarify, Canooa is just made up planets as I got fed up with finding name of planets that are part of Galactic Empire (or Imperials), so yeah.

Why Storm Troopers wearing Phase II armor? Well, as mentioned in early chapter, it takes place before Darth Vader met Starkiller.

Some of you may go "What the hell? Roach's acid can burn through Phase II armor?" Well, to be frank, I was trying to figure what hurt and what not hurt Phase II armor, but not enough information. So, I made Phase II armor to be weak against acid, unless it is specialized variant of armor.

Some of you may be wondering and/or is confused about Firelight Storm Troopers. Firelight-1307 and others are Storm Troopers whose job is to patrol on Firelight, making sure it is secured as well as repelling against ship boarders. Yes, Firelight-1307 had been swallowed by Infestor, who later spitted him out somewhere.

What do you think of this chapter aside being short? Good? Bad? Tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

Starcraft-Star War Crossover

**Title: **For the Swarms

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Star War or Starcraft. Star War is own by George Lucas(movie), Bioware (games), and LucasArt(games). Starcraft is own by Blizzard.

**Warning: **My grammar may be…unfriendly to you, readers. Oh, yeah, this story will take place in AU Star War **AND** AU Starcraft. For those who don't know, AU is alternative universe.

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

** Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something. Also used for Zerg's 'speech'**

_**Bold Italic- Zerg thinking or Jedi/Sith communication**_

**Previous Event…**

A group of three Leviathans, out of no-where, ambushed a group of five Imperial ships, including Firelight. Despite that the Storm Troopers' brave effort, they were overwhelm and eventually, became infested humans. Hour later, the Swarms have successfully infested all five ships and are now on the way to Canooa, one of rebellious planets.

**Somewhere above Canooa…Onboard an Imperial I class Star Destroyer, Loyalty…**

Admiral Rhavi is not having a good day as Canooans are starting to get bolder and bolder with their protesting against the Galactic Empire, refusing to see them or accept them as the ruling government. At first, Canooan local government has try to stop people from protesting, claiming that the Galactic Empire is the legitimate ruling government and that since Canooa is still part of now Galactic Empire, and people should accept and obey the laws. However, as time pass by, Canooans' protesting began to get louder and slightly more violent than ever that one of the Imperial high ranking officers has requested for additional regiments of Stormtroopers and ships. Hence the reason why Admiral Rhavik's and other 4 ships are orbiting above Canooa's capitol, Conooaka.

While on Canooa, the Stormtroopers are doing their best to keep Canooans in order. However, like Canooa Imperial 'police' barrack, they received several types of treatments, ranging from spitting on their visor to hit-and-run attacks. Later, about 54 Conooaka residents and only 11 Stormtroopers died. It was a very bad day for them and for Admiral Rhavi.

"Those ungrateful double mouth aliens…" Admiral Rhavi muttered under his breath while staring out the window, showing Canooa in view. Indeed, the Canooans are one of many races that have been classified as 'non-humans'. The Canooans are usually about 6 to 7 feet tall, bluish colored scaled aliens with 4 fingers hand, 2 toes feet, and two mouths (with one of them located on their neck, under their jaw). "Bi-mouth" as humans in Imperial science field like to call them, which is an insult to Canooans.

Admiral Rhavi scowled and wondered why he's thinking about what Canooans, ones of ugliest alien races (in his opinion. Yes, he is one of alien haters) that he has ever seen. His right twitched as someone walked toward his back, stopping about 1 meter from him. Looking at the reflection on window, Admiral Rhavi sighed and turned around to face one of low ranking officers. "What is it? More Canooans got killed?" he asked.

An officer, in his nervous tone, "N-no, sir. We have…just received an intel that Governor Cana has been killed…Along with General Ooka and other Imperial supporters. The so-called Canooa's Pride has taken over the capitol building...With General Oonka being in charge." An officer swallowed as he could see that his superior was scowling and even in fouler mood. In his angry voice, Admiral Rhavi asked, "And the Stormtroopers that were guarding the capitol building?"

"They…They were all injured, dead, or…have been taken away, sir." An officer nervously answered. In Admiral Rhavi's mind, "_Some of them have been taken away…So, not even the Stormtroopers' presence...Well, them alien bastards made their choice._" Admiral Rhavi, in loud voice, "Tell every single Stormtrooper that they are to return to the ships. Canooa is no longer friendly. They have about one hour. Carry it out." An officer saluted and gone to carry his superior's order out.

Admiral Rhavi sighed, partly in relief. Why? Because he and his small group of ships no longer have to watch over Canooa. It is now a lost cause planet. A planet that Admiral Rhavi, with his ships, will make an example of, in name of the Emperor and Galactic Empire. And soon, (hopefully) other Canooan planets will follow, with some of them will be intact (since some of them have valuable resources that the Imperials need).

Two different voices broke him out of his thought. He looks at his right and noticed that two of bridge officers are arguing with one of them pointing at his screen. Scowling at their behavior, Admiral Rhavi made his way toward them, who then noticed his presence have shut their mouth. When Admiral get there, he asked, "What are you two doing?" One of two goes, "Well, sir. Remi think our sensor has detected some sort of strange readings but I do not see any sign of strange reading, sir." Seeing that his superior is looking at him, Remi started, "Sir, I did see some sort of strange reading…It was different. Different from Hyperspace jump. Seem to be…Subtle. Barely noticeable, but I know it's there…Sir."

Admiral asked, "And how far is…this strange reading from our position?" Remi answered, "About 500 kilometers away. Saw it a minute ago, sir." Admiral seems to be thinking but snapped out of it when Remi exclaimed, "Sir! They're getting closer! Look!" Admiral and few other crewmembers were looking at Remi's screen. The screen displaying unidentified dots moving toward Loyalty's and other ships' position at steady pace.

The one who has an argument with Remi asked, "Sir, what is your order? At this rate, those five unknown ships will be in our maximum visual and communication range in 10 to 15 minutes, sir." Admiral frowned, "Let them come. As soon as they're in our maximum range, scan and identify them as well as sending transmission. Right now-" One of crewmembers screamed, "Sir! We're being attacked! The Canooans ships and fighters are attacking! I repeat, we're being engaged by the Canooans! They have just jumped out of nowhere! "

"What! Show me their position!" barked Admiral, walking toward the terminal, now displaying Loyalty and other Imperial ships above Canooa, along with nine Canooan ships that are located about 250 kilometer from them. Admiral growled, "How the hell did we-no, why did you not notice them earlier, you incompetent fool! Do not answer! Grr…Seem those alien scums have called for reinforcement. You! What's the status?" Seeing the questioning look, Admiral growled louder, "The ship we're on, you fool!"

"Forgive my incompetence, sir! Right now, our shield is at 93 percent due to that all nine enemy ships are ineffective at long range, but they will deal more damage if they get closer. They're firing crazy, sir! Plus their fighters!" One of crewmembers named Tuto, typing at fast pace on his workstation. Admiral, put both of his arms behind his back, scoffed, "Those inferior aliens must want to lose, if they're firing like that. Alright, as soon as they're in our range, burn them. All of them. " Everybody on the bridge carrying out their orders. The Canooan ships are slowly advancing, firing like there's no tomorrow.

**Seven minutes later, the Imperial ships appeared to be winning as they have managed to destroyed 3 enemy ships. But lost one ship, Superior Wing, due to its captain's stupidity and arrogance. Nevertheless, the Imperials continue to carry their brutal attack on six remaining Canooan ships with most of them being heavily damaged by Imperial ships' superior weapons. **

"Destroy that ship! Right there!" Admiral barked, pointing at enemy ship on hologram. The Loyalty's turrets turned and fired turbolasers at targeted ship that was attempting to repel the Imperial fighters. The Loyalty's crews were rewarded with brilliant orange explosion. Admiral, who was staring out the window, sneered, "_Such an inferior alien race…_" Turning away from the window, he walked toward the terminal that's currently displaying both Imperial and Canooan ships and fighters with Loyalty's sides being covered by Enforcement and Strong Will, both are smaller than Loyalty. The battle seem to be going well and soon, Canooa will fall before the might of-

"Sir! Sir! We have five ships in visual! They're…They're Imperials!" Remi called out, knocking Admiral out of his thought. Admiral stood up, straighten his back before opening his mouth, "Hmm…Why are-Oh yes, our reinforcement. Not that we need them now, but with them, we can lay ruin on Canooa faster…What are you waiting for? Send the transmission, you fool."

"But sir, I did. They're not responding…Something off about them, sir. Look." Remi pull the visual of five recently arrived 'Imperial' ships out on the terminal, which is being viewed by Admiral and other officers. Remi continued, "Look, some of the windows are off while some others are flickering on and off. Plus all five of them look like they just came from the battle." One of the officers scoffed, "Must be other Canooan ships or some rebel scums." Admiral studying the hologram of five ships that are slowly moving toward Loyalty's and other Imperial ships' position. He could see that Remi was about to protest, but Admiral cut him off by holding hand up. "Keep sending them transmission. Perhaps they have communication prob-" Admiral and other people that are standing up fell to the ground as the ship shook and some of terminal screens began to flickered on and off.

Shaking his head, Admiral pulled himself up, tidying his uniform. "What was that?" He could see officers and crewmembers are trying to find what cause the ship to shook. One of the officers that were now standing close to Admiral tapped his shoulder. Scowling at blatant disrespect, Admiral turned and was about to do something unpleasant when an officer with extremely terrified expression on his face, pointing his finger at the window. Curious, Admiral turned and saw extremely huge monster with its longitudinal mouth wide open, showing thousands of sharp teeth. Some of the crewmembers and officers screamed, their military training have been forgotten as they abandoned their post.

**In Leviathans' POV…**

A gigantic Zerg monster, Leviathan staring hungrily at what seem to be 'head' of its prey that it has managed to land on top of its prey, holding it with all tentacles. The other Leviathan has rammed into one of small gray ships, while the third Leviathan, being fired by small brown ship (Canooan), flew toward its attacker (more like a pest), grab it tightly before impaling it with one of long wicked tentacles through the brown ship. Leviathan, while still on biggest ship (Loyalty), closed its mouth and headbutt its prey's 'head', while using two of its tentacles to stab its prey sides with one of the sides being penetrated. The five ships, now full of Swarm minions, including the infested ones, began to increase their speed, with two of them going toward the planet (Canooa). The other three infested ships simply flew toward the gray ships, firing red lasers wildly.

**Back to Loyalty's bridge…**

"Ugh…My back. What in the name of-Ugh…" Admiral groaned. That ship-size terrifying looking monster has just head butt the bridge. Grabbing the now damaged terminal, Admiral pushed himself up and look around to see how much damage the bridge has taken. The bridge, once was neat and organized, is now messy. Completely messy. And some of people have been crushed by debris that has fallen from ceiling. He looked down and grimaced saw one of the officers has blood leaking out of his mouth. Admiral felt something crawling down his forehead. He touched his forehead and look at his hand. Blood. "_I'm bleeding?...I must have hit the terminal during my fall…Wait…What is that sound…_" He looks around for whatever making that vacuum-like sound. His eyes widened when he saw a dead (in his point of view) crewmember on window. A window with crack that is getting bigger and bigger. Out the window, Admiral Rhavi screamed as the window with dead crewman on it has been pierced through by a large spike end tentacle. Under the tentacle, the only remaining of Admiral are his body parts and blood.

**Somewhere on Loyalty…**

"Ahh! Stay away from me! Stay away from me!" an Imperial officer cried, crawling backward as he fired a pistol that he has picked up from dead Stormtrooper earlier. It was supposed to be his last mission before he can take a leave and visit his relatives. Not being chased by gruesome looking monsters with bloodied armor that strangely remind him of Stormtrooper armor. A monster just took few shots to its chest. It looks down, seeing three burnt marks. When it looks up, an unfortunate officer could see its deformed face (or helmet?) and could hear snarling sound. He cried, firing his pistol wildly as a monster with incredible speed ran toward. While attempting to push the monster, an officer has a close view of his attacker's face. His eyes widen and before he has a chance to scream, a bloody hole has appeared between his eyes. A monster's helmet has just pierced now dead officer's face with its tongue.

Seeing its prey dead, it retracted its tongue back into ruined Stormtrooper helmet. Behind it, more monsters have appeared all groaning and snarling. It could see that some of them were holding body parts or infested weapon that once serve as range weapon, now serving as melee (**read Author's note**). Without waiting, all the infested and Swarm minions began to run, looking for more humans to kill or to infest.

Stormtroopers on Loyalty are not having good day as more fellow Stormtroopers have lost their lives to sudden attack by insect-reptile aliens, along with some monsters with ruined Stormtrooper armors. Their brothers have been...transformed into blood-crazed monsters with tentacles, spikes, dripping some sick looking ooze from their mouth or holes on their armor. It was a nightmare for them to be fighting both mutilated deformed brothers and savage aliens of various kinds, from four legs to serpent-like with scythes. Some stormtroopers fired laser. Some aliens fired spine and acid projectiles. Some lasers left burnt mark. Some lasers just have no effect on those savage aliens and former brothers. Some Stormtroopers are engaging them in close combat, but have been proven to be bad idea as their body has been ripped apart, spraying blood and limbs all over. Some have been pierced by those spine projectiles. Some have screamed as acid melting through their armor and burning their flesh.

Gruesome, terrifying, and brutal, but the Stormtroopers, despite seeing their brothers being shredded apart and hearing their scream of agony, continued to fight. Giving their lives so the non-clone high ranking officers could escape. Or at least, the remaining of them. One alien fell, two more have taken place. One brother fell, more monster has arise later. Demoralized and seeing that they have three choices: die in painful death via getting rip apart and such, transforming into a monster, or retreat. Or number 4, commit suicide which seem to be less painful and terrifying than all other three. Sadly, the Stormtroopers have only chose choice number 1 to 3. The ones, who ran away, have found themselves facing other wave of brutal, bloodthirsty aliens and monsters.

**At the same time, on Canooa's surface, somewhere in the capitol city…Stormtroopers are currently engaging the rebellious Canooans. Ever since the Canooa's Pride has successfully assumed the control of government, more and more Canooans have taken arms against the Stormtroopers. Later, two 'Imperial' ships appeared, unleashing a large number of unknown flying aliens...**

"Die, Imperial scums!" and "Kill them! It's their fault for bringing those monsters!" as some of the Canooans screamed, firing at the Stormtroopers. Conooaka, once was filled with an uneasy tension between the Stormtroopers and Conooaka residents, has been transformed into a battlefield with over hundred corpses, ruined vehicles, and debris could be seen laying on the street. The Stormtroopers, after abandoning Conooaka Government Prime Tower, are currently holding waves after waves of angry Canooans at their 'evacuation zones'. Ever since the surprise attack from Canooan reinforcement ships and now, unknown alien race has appeared out of nowhere, the evacuation for the Stormtroopers has been delayed as after two ruined looking Imperial ships descended from space, the sky has been crawling with strange but dangerous flying aliens, whom the Stormtroopers have nicknamed, 'Screechers' and 'Blob Flies'. Few of Imperial ships have attempted to fly through seemly countless number of 'Screechers' toward the Imperial ships in the space. None survive.

Not only the Screechers and Canooans, but also 'Jumpers', 'Slashers', and nightmarish monsters that have dropped from those 'Blob Flies' that are floating above Conooaka. At least, the Canooans are having problem with the aliens as 'killing the Imperial bastards' has been changed to 'kill anything that is not Canooans' as top priority. For the Stormtroopers, it means less focus on killing them, though their casualty rate still increasing, thanks to unknown aliens. However, they still need to wait for the air to be clear. Clear enough for their dropships to go through. For now, they will have to holdout against both Canooans and savage aliens.

**Different area in Conooaka…Several corpses and debris could be seen. Nothing alive…until three Zerg pods descended from the space. Couple loud squashing sound could be heard as all three Zerg pods landed…**

In their place, eight Zerglings and 4 Slashers crawled out and began to scan their surrounding. After few seconds later, one of Zerglings made a cracking noice. Behind them, a six feet tall figure slowly walked out into the sunlight, revealing it to be a man. Correction, not just a man, but one of the Wraths just likes Sirena (from early chapters). All Zerglings and Roaches became silent in his presence. A Wrath looks around, moving his head right to left and back, scanning the buildings, ruined vehicles, corpses, and everything else that are in his sight. Wrath smiled, liking the scene before him. All ruined, bloody, destroyed, etc etc. Just the way he prefer. After all, he is Manslaughter of Khassam Brood. A Wrath with huge appetite for destruction and death.

Manslaughter, like Sirena, has human-like body, covered by brown and black carapaces except his face which is slightly greenish tan. His 'hair' is similar to his 'Mother' aka Queen of the Blade, except it's short. His eyes glowed pale red in eerily way. Unlike his sister, Sirena, Manslaughter has four arms, each with sharp looking claws that are ready to rip his unfortunate preys apart. He began to laugh. Not your everyday typical happy laugh that goes "You're so hilarious", but a laugh of insane, bloodthirsty, savage killer that goes, "I will slowly rip your stomach out and make you eat. And I will enjoy it". Hopefully, there are plenty humans and others that are not part of the Swarms to kill.

Sensing impatience from his 'squad', he chuckled. "Alright, boys and girls…Let us find some toys for you to play with, eh?"

**Author: **Yay, chapter 8. Next chapter will be about Manslaughter (Yes, that's his name) exploring Conooaka in name of the Swarms. Where did his and other two Zerg pods came from? From Leviathan.

Thanks for reviews, keep it up. Let me know if this chapter good, bad, or both.

Oh yeah, for those who enjoy Starcraft: Brood War, be prepared to get giddy. Why? Because one of BW units will be appearing! Yay. They (Imperial and Canooans) will never know what going to hit them.


End file.
